


Jake Gyllenhaal imagines

by ZombieMegan



Category: Bubble Boy, Demolition - Fandom, Donnie Darko (2001), Everest - Fandom, Nightcrawler (2014), Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Prisoners (2013), Southpaw (2015), The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fanfiction, Films, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 25,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieMegan/pseuds/ZombieMegan
Summary: Imagines of Jake Gyllenhaal and his characters from films. May contain spoilers. Requests are open.





	1. How you meet - Jake Gyllenhaal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to your cousin's for independence day celebrations and meet her best friends.

It was the 4th of July and you were going to your cousin's house to celebrate. You were so excited and you couldn't wait to meet her best friends who she always talked about. You got on the plane from San Francisco to Los Angeles and you arrived safely. Your family drove to Annie, your cousin's house and you rushed out of the car and knocked on the door; Annie answered the door and you immediately hugged her. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages!" You exclaimed. "It's great to see you again!" She agreed. "So how have you been? You got a boyfriend?" You asked her. "I've been good and no not yet. But there's a really hot guy who I like he's called Mark. I mean he'd never date me but one can dream." Annie said. "Maybe I can help you. Have you ever talked to him?" You asked. "I mean we've said hello and general chat about school but not much." Annie replied. "Is he here today?" You asked. "Yeah he is." Annie responded. "Ok I can definitely help you then!" You exclaimed.

 

"So do you want me to introduce you to my friends?" Annie asked. "Yeah that'd be great!" You replied excitedly. Annie lead you to the garden and you saw family, friends and people who you didn't know. She brought you over to a boy and a girl. "Y/N this is Jake and Maggie, my best friends." Annie said. "Jake and Maggie this is Y/N." She continued. "Hey, it's great to meet you both. Annie always talks about you two." You said. "It's nice to meet you too. Annie always tells me how funny you are." Jake responded. "I love your hair, you look really pretty." Maggie said. "Oh thanks! Your outfit is amazing." You complemented Maggie. "Thank you. So how long are you staying here?" Maggie asked. "I think about 3 days." You responded. "Oh Jake tell Y/N about how you were in..." Annie started but Jake cut her off. "Who wants food?" "No thanks." You replied. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" Jake asked Annie. "Sure." She replied and they walked away. "I don't want Y/N to know about me being in a few films or the fact that I'm auditioning for Donnie Darko soon." Jake said. "Why not?" Annie asked. "Because I want her to get to know me properly and not just like me because I'm in films. Do you know what I mean?" Jake responded. "Yeah but if she gets mad then it's not my fault. Y/N doesn't like it when people hide things from her." Annie stated. "I'll explain it to her. I'm sure she'll understand." Jake said. "Alright. We should get back to Y/N and Maggie." Annie responded and they both walked back to you and Maggie.

 

"Oh Y/N I forgot to tell you Jake and Maggie are brother and sister." Annie said. "Oh that's cool. I can see similarities." You replied. "I'm definitely the better looking one." Jake joked. "Then why are you single and I'm not?" Maggie teased. "Maybe I don't like the girls at our school." Jake retorted. "Well what about a girl from San Francisco?" Annie asked. "Hey!" You exclaimed and hit Annie playfully. "I'm sure Y/N already has a boyfriend." Jake said. "Oh she doesn't, shes totally single!" Annie exclaimed. "Why don't we talk about how you're totally in love with Mark?" You responded wanting to change the subject. "Don't be so loud about it! He might hear you!" Annie exclaimed. "You point him out to me and I'll get him to talk to you." You said. "No please don't!" Annie begged. "I'm not going to say anything bad, I just want to help you." You replied. "No way I'm not telling you who he is." Annie stated. "Then I will, he's that guy over there." Jake chuckled while pointing to a tall good looking boy with dark brown hair. "Thank you." You said and started walking over to him when Annie grabbed your arm. "Please don't Y/N. I don't want to be embarrassed." Annie explained. "Don't worry I won't embarrass you." You responded. "It'll be fine I'm sure Y/N will only say good things about you." Maggie reassured her. "Fine." Annie responded and you went over to Mark. 

 

"Hey, happy independence day." You said. "Oh thanks, you too." Mark replied. "I'm Y/N. Do you know Annie?" You asked. "Yeah she's in a few of my classes." Mark responded. "Thats cool. She's my cousin and she's amazing like she is so funny and she loves sports and video games." You said. "Wow, I had no idea. She doesn't seem like the type to play video games." Mark stated. "What do you mean?" You asked. "Well she's really pretty. I mean I'm probably judging her which I shouldn't do. But it'd be cool to know more about her." Mark said. "Oh I'm sure she'd love that, let's go talk to her now." You responded. "Wouldn't she rather spend time with Jake?" Mark asked. "He's her best friend but I'm sure she'd like a break from him." You replied. "Wait they're only best friends?" Mark asked. "Yeah why?" You responded. "Well I thought they were dating." Mark said. "No, no, no. They're just best friends." You giggled. "Oh well that's good." Mark replied and you brought him over to Annie and Jake.

 

"Where did Maggie go?" You asked. "She ended up not feeling well so she went home " Jake replied. "Oh I hope she feels better soon." You said. "Jake, let me show you a spot where me and Annie used to always go." You continued and left Mark and Annie on their own. "So where is this place?" Jake asked. "I lied, I just wanted Annie and Mark to be alone." You responded. "Oh that's a good idea. I'd love it if they dated." Jake said. "So what about you, is there any girl that you like?" You asked. "Maybe." Jake replied. "Whoever it is I'm sure I'll find out.... Wait it isn't Annie is it?" You asked shocked. "No, it's not Annie. She's my best friend and I don't see her in a romantic way." Jake responded. "Ok, that's good because that would be pretty awkward if it was her." You said. "Yeah. I mean she's pretty but, you know. Anyway her and Mark seem to be getting on." Jake stated. "Yeah they do. It's great!" You exclaimed. "So you really don't have a boyfriend?" Jake asked. "Nope.  Unfortunately not." You responded. "The guys at your school must be stupid." Jake said. "Why's that?" You asked. "Well because you're beautiful and you seem like a really nice person." Jake replied. "Wow thanks." You responded. "I want to tell you something but please don't treat me any differently or be annoyed because I didn't tell you earlier." Jake said. "Ummm I'll try not to." You replied. "Well I've been in a few movies and in a few weeks I'll be auditioning for a film called Donnie Darko. I didn't want to tell you earlier in case you only liked me because of the films or something. But I can see that you're a genuinely nice person and you aren't like that." Jake explained. "Wow that's so cool! Good luck or break a leg or whatever is the correct term when you're doing the audition. And I swear I'll try not to treat you differently but it might be hard." You responded. "Thanks. And if I get to be in Donnie Darko then I'll invite you to the premier." Jake said. "Oh my god! That would be awsome!" You exclaimed. "Yeah it would be great!" Jake agreed. 

 

You spent the next few days with your family and you'd had a great few days. It seemed like you had known Jake and Maggie for at least a year and you all promised to keep in contact with each other. A few weeks had went by and you were sitting in your house watching TV when your phone rang so you answered it. "Hello." You said. "Hey Y/N it's jake. I got the part for Donnie Darko." Jake said. "That's great!  Congratulations!" You exclaimed. "It also means that you get to go to your first movie premier." Jake responded. "Oh I can't wait!" You exclaimed. "Neither can I and I'm really glad that I'll get to see you again. I've missed that lovely smile of yours." Jake said. "Aww thanks.  I've missed you and your great hair." You giggled. "Well we'll see each other soon I have to go now but we'll talk later." Jake said. "Cool and I'm so happy for you. Bye." You responded. "Bye, bye." Jake said and you hung up. You were so happy that Jake got the part and that you would get to go to a film premiere.


	2. Imagine saving Donnie Darko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the time line has reset you remember parts of the tangent universe and save Donnie.

Film: Donnie Darko 

You had woken up from a dream that felt very real; you could only remember parts of it but one part stood out for you. An engine from a plane fell on Donnie's house and you felt really worried for your best friend so you decided to go to his house and get him out of his room. Thankfully you were his neighbour so it didn't take long to get to his house; you didn't want to disturb his family so you used the spare key and went into his house. You went up to his room and knocked on the door but he hadn't woken up so you went in and shook Donnie gently. "Mmh." Donnie grumbled. "It's Y/N, you have to get out of your room." You said. "It's the middle of the night, why do I need to get out?" Donnie asked. "I had a dream and most of it was good but an engine from a plane fell on your room. Please you have to get out of here!" You exclaimed. "Well that's weird because I had the exact same dream. Well I think it's the same." Donnie said. 

 

"Let's go then!" You responded. "I'm sure it's just some weird coincidence." Donnie said. "Donnie please! If you don't leave then you'll die." You begged him. "Don't worry it's fine and anyway if I die then I die. It's not a big deal." Donnie stated. "Not a big deal! Is that what you really think? I'd be heartbroken, you're my best friend and I love you. And I don't mean love you as a friend I mean love you in a romantic way. I'm telling you the plane engine is going to land on your room! Well you know what? I'm staying here with you because I don't want to live without you and I know that you'd hate to die alone." You said. "Wow, that was some speech... I love you too and you're right I don't want to die alone. If the engine does crash into my room then you'd die too and I can't let that happen." Donnie responded. "Well you can't force me to leave!" You retorted. "I didn't mean that, I meant that we should go to your house or something." Donnie replied. "Ok let's go, quickly!" You exclaimed and dragged Donnie out of bed. 

 

You both rushed out of the room and went to your house. "You sure were in a rush." Donnie said. "Well the engine could gave crashed at anytime and I didn't want us to die." You responded. "So we had the same dream then?" Donnie asked. "I think so, but I only remember parts of it. I remember when we went to the cinema on a date and I remember you flooding the school and burning Jim's house." You replied. "It was pretty awsome." Donnie said. "Definitely." You agreed. "How long have you loved me for?" Donnie asked. "Well we've known each other since we were about 4 and I always thought you were cute but I don't think I loved you until I was about 10." You responded. "That's a long time, why didn't you say anything?" Donnie asked. "I mean it would have been awkward if you didn't feel the same and I didn't want to ruin our friendship." You said. "Yeah, I guess I was the same until I found out the world was ending so I took a chance." Donnie responded. "Well I'm glad you did because now we can finally date!" You exclaimed. "You're so beautiful and you have a great personality. I love you." Donnie said and you both leaned in and kissed each other.

 

A few moments later you both heard a loud crashing noise and you looked out the window and saw the engine on Donnie's house. "Oh my god!" You shouted. "Y/N it's alright." Donnie comforted you and gave you a long hug. "I'm so glad I went over to get you. I'm just so grateful that you're here with me now." You said and your eyes started to water, thinking about how Donnie could be dead. "You're amazing Y/N, you saved my life." Donnie responded and you burst into tears; Donnie immediately hugged you. "It's ok Y/N. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving." Donnie reassured you. "I know. It's just so upsetting to think that you could've died." You sobbed. "I didn't and it's all thanks to you. It's late we should probably go to sleep." Donnie said. "Yeah we should." You agreed and got into bed. "I'll just sleep on the floor. Do you have blankets and a pillow?" Donnie asked. "I do but you're not sleeping on the floor." You replied. "What do you mean?" Donnie asked. "You can sleep in my bed, the floor would be so uncomfortable and I'd feel better with you next to me." You said. "Oh thanks!" Donnie exclaimed and you giggled. Donnie got into bed and you both snuggled together and fell asleep. 

 

The next morning you woke up and saw Donnie looking at you. "Were you watching me sleep?" You asked. "Yeah, sorry if that's creepy." Donnie replied. "No I think it's sweet." You giggled. "I should probably go back to my house, I don't want my parents to worry." Donnie said. "Oh wow they must be really worried!" You exclaimed. "Yeah, where should I say I was?" Donnie asked. "We can bend the truth, we'll say you were sleep walking and you came to my house. Then I'll say that I didn't want to disturb you so I let you stay at my house." You explained. "That's a good cover story." Donnie said. "Thanks, I'll get changed and then we can go." You stated. "Ok." Donnie responded and you went to get changed. You came back and you and Donnie both went to his house where a lot of people were gathered. You could see how relieved his family were when they saw him.  "Where were you?" His mum asked. "I slept walked to Y/N's house." Donnie said. "Yeah and I didn't want to disturb him so I just let him have a sleepover." You explained. "I'm just so glad you're alright!" She exclaimed and hugged Donnie. You were so glad that Donnie hadn't died and that you were both finally dating.


	3. Imagine cheering up Detective Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Loki has a bad day at work and you cheer him up when he comes home.

Film: Prisoners

You were sitting at home reading a book when you heard your husband Loki coming in. "How was work?" You asked as he sat beside you on the sofa. "Not good." Loki replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" You asked. "Well a girl who was kidnapped 2 weeks ago... we found her body. She's dead. It's just part of the job that I'll never get used to. Every time there's a bad ending for a case it's very upsetting and I always feel like I could have done something more." Loki said. "I'm really sorry, I know it must be hard. But it's not your fault and I know that you always do everything you can." You responded and hugged Loki. "Thanks." Loki said. "So do you want to watch a film?" You asked. "Sure, you can pick." Loki responded. "Ok, let's watch Bad Grandpa it's really funny!" You exclaimed. "Oh I know it is." Loki chuckled. "I'll go make popcorn and get treats." You said. "Oh I'll help." Loki responded. "No, no. You stay here and rest." You said. "Ok, if you need help let me know." Loki replied. 

 

You went and made the popcorn and got oreos and skittles; then you came back and put the movie on. "Thanks for getting all this." Loki said. "Oh it's no problem, especially when you haven’t had a good day." You replied and cuddled with Loki. You were both laughing throughout the film and you were glad that Loki seemed happier. When the film was over you decided to play boggle. "I'm definitely going to beat you!" Loki exclaimed. "We'll see about that." You responded and pushed him playfully. Loki shook the box until all the letters were up. You both started to look for words and you found foot, spear and walk. Then you got stuck and couldn't find more words so you turned the box around. "I can't find hardly any words." Loki complained. "It's hard but I've found a few, just keep looking." You encouraged him.

 

The timer went off and it was time for you both to share the words you had found. "I got foot, spear, walk and hair. What did you get?" You asked. "Well I have floor, foot and whale." Loki replied. "Aww you have more points than me then!" You complained. "I told you I was good at this." Loki chuckled. You both played for a while longer and Loki ended up winning. "You cheat!" You exclaimed. "Y/N I didn't cheat, I don't think you can cheat in this game." Loki chuckled. "Oh I'm sure you found a way." You responded. "I would never cheat, it wouldn't be fair to you. And I love you too much." Loki said and you both kissed. "I love you too." You responded.

 

"You know what we should do now?" Loki asked. "What?" You responded. "We should play Donkey Kong on the wii." Loki said. "Sounds good." You replied. Loki set up Donkey Kong and you both played for ages. "Sorry, I'm really bad at this game." You said. "Oh it's fine. It's quite hard anyway." Loki replied. "Well at least we're getting through the levels. But yeah sine of the levels are really hard." You said. You both decided to quit the game because you had got stuck on one of the levels so you left it to play another day. "So are you feeling happier now?" You asked. "Oh definitely. Y/N you always make me feel better." Loki said. "I'm so glad, I hate seeing you upset. Anyway I think it's time for bed." You responded. "Yeah, I hadn't noticed how tired I am." Loki yawned. You both went upstairs and got ready for bed; then you got in together and snuggled up and went to sleep.


	4. Imagine Jake thanking you in a speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wins the award for the best actor in Nightcrawler and he thanks you in the speech.

You were going to an awards show with your boyfriend Jake Gyllenhaal and he had been nominated for best actor for the film Nightcrawler. You really hoped that he would win and you were so excited to be going to your first awards show. "Oh this is so exciting! I really hope you win!" You exclaimed. "Thanks I hope so too but it's amazing to even be nominated." Jake replied. "I mean if you don't win then people are just stupid." You stated. "Wow, you really want me to win." Jake chuckled. "Well yeah. I love you and you're an amazing actor, you deserve to win." You replied. "I love you too and thank you. But don't be too disappointed if I don't win." Jake said. "I'll try not to. So are we nearly there?" You asked. "Oh my you're like a kid, that's what they always ask.  It's only about 2 minutes until we arrive." Jake responded. 

 

You both arrived soon and when you got out of the car there were cameras flashing at you both. "Oh wow that's bright." You said. "Yep. I might have to do a few interviews before we get our seats." Jake stated. "Oh that's fine. This whole experience is just so fun! " You exclaimed. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." Jake said. Jake did a few interviews and then you went inside and found your seats. "Wow this place is big!" You exclaimed. "You're so cute." Jake chuckled. "Why's that?" You asked. "Because you're so excited and amazed about everything. I just think it's so cute!" Jake responded. "Well thanks. So when does this start?" You asked. "It should be about 10 minutes." Jake replied. "That's not too long. You know I love awards shows, they're great!" You exclaimed. "Yeah they're good. It's great to see films and actors get the credit they deserve." Jake agreed. 

 

You both talked until the show started and they were announcing all the awards and who had won them. Soon they got to the award that Jake had been nominated for; they called out the nominees and when they called Jake's name you cheered really loudly. "And the winner is..... Jake Gyllenhaal for Nightcrawler." The presenter said and you let out a scream of joy. The audience cheered and Jake got up to go and collect the award. "Wow this is amazing! It's amazing to even be nominated especially being up against all these great actors." Jake said and then he started thanking the different people. You thought he might have forgotten to thank you but you didn't care because you knew how easy it was to forget things when you were really happy.

 

"Lastly I want to thank one if the most important people to me, my beautiful girlfriend Y/N. She's always so supportive and encouraging. It was so funny, when we came to these awards Y/N was so excited and I'm so glad that I brought her because I think she's had a lot of fun. Y/N I love you and thank you for everything." Jake said and then he came back and sat beside you. "That was a great speech. You know I thought you'd forgotten about me, but I wouldn't have cared because I know how easy it is to forget things when you're in the moment." You said. "I could never forget about you, you're one of the best things about my life and I love you. I'll always thank you in my speeches." Jake responded. "I love you too. So you'd thank me in a speech even if we were broken up?" You asked. "That won't happen." Jake replied. "You're right." You giggled and kissed Jake.

 

The awards show was over and you and Jake got into the car to drive home. "So what did you think of your first awards show?" Jake asked. "I loved them! It was great!" You exclaimed. "I'm glad you had such a good time. It was actually better seeing you so happy than winning the award." Jake said. "That's so funny! I can't believe it! You preferred seeing me happy to winning an award! That's hilarious!" You laughed. "Are you feeling ok?" Jake asked. "Yeah, I think I'm just really tired and it's made me get the giggles." You replied. "You can go to sleep if you want." Jake said. "Yeah I think I will." You responded and you leaned your head on Jake's shoulder and he put his arm around you; you soon fell asleep and woke up when you could feel Jake carrying you. "We're home?" You mumbled half asleep. "Yeah, you go back to sleep and I'll take you to bed." Jake said. "Ok." You responded. Jake brought you upstairs and layed you on the bed then he took your shoes off and put the quilt around you. You felt Jake get into bed beside you and he wrapped his arms around you and you fell asleep quite quickly.


	5. Imagine Sam comforting you when there's plane turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on a plane with Sam and the turbulence gets bad so he comforts you.

Film: Day After Tomorrow 

You and your school were going on a trip to New York, which meant that you would have to get a plane and you hated flying. You sat beside your best friend Sam and you hoped that would make you feel better. "Which seat do you want?" Sam asked. "The middle." You replied and went and sat in the middle and Sam took the aisle seat. "You know I really hate flying, I'm always scared that we'll crash. But looking up about planes on the internet makes me feel better. The middle seat in a plane is actually the safest, which is why I picked to sit here and turbulence isn't actually dangerous but it still makes me scared." You said. "I hate planes too and hopefully there won't be any turbulence." Sam responded. "I think there's nearly always turbulence. I'll just try to think of it as a bump in the road and maybe that will help. I also hate all the noises on the plane, like it makes me think things are going wrong." You said. "Oh I definitely agree. Maybe if we distract ourselves then we won't feel as worried." Sam replied. "Ok, so are you excited for this trip?" You asked. "Yeah, it should be fun. But I hate how bad the weather is." Sam said.

 

The plane started moving towards the runway and you started to get stressed. "We'll be fine nothing will go wrong." You said. "Yeah, they've checked to make sure everything is working properly so there shouldn't be any problems." Sam agreed. You could feel the plane picking up speed and lifting off the ground and you focused on your breathing to stay calm. "See everything's fine." Sam said. As the flight went on you started to feel better. Then you could feel the plane shaking a bit and you started to panick. "Oh god I hate this turbulence!" You exclaimed. "So do I. But we'll be alright. Nothing bad is going to happen." Sam reassured you. "You'd better not have jinxed us." You said. Then you could hear thunder and the turbulence got worse. "Holy shit! Holy shit! We're going to die!" You shouted and flung your arms around Sam and he held onto you. "Y/N it's alright, it's just like a bump in the road remember?" Sam responded. You could feel the plane dropping and you screamed and you could see bags falling everywhere. "Sam I need to tell you in case we die, I love you!" You yelled. The turbulence went away and you felt really embarrassed that you had just told Sam you love him.

 

"I love you too." Sam said. "Wait really?" You asked in shock. "Yeah, I've loved you for ages." Sam replied and kissed you. Your kiss with Sam was even better than you had imagined. "That was amazing!" You exclaimed. "I can't believe I've finally kissed you, it was great." Sam agreed. "I'm so glad that turbulence got really bad otherwise we wouldn't have said I love you to each other." You said. "Yeah, in this case it helped us." Sam chuckled. "Oh flip, I've just realised we're still hugging each other for dear life." You giggled and let go of Sam. "Let's just hope there isn't any more turbulence because that was really stressful." Sam said. "It definitely was, I thought we were dead for sure." You stated. "Even if the plane had crashed there's still a chance we could have lived. But with the weather being so bad we might have died trying to survive." Sam explained. "Ok let's not talk about that. When do you think we'll have our first date?" You asked changing the topic. "I have no idea, probably when we get back from New York. But I can't wait to take you on a date." Sam said. "Yeah I'm sure it'll be great." You agreed.

 

The pilot announced that you would soon be arriving at the airport and you were really glad because it meant that you could finally get off the plane. "Oh thank god we're landing soon." Sam said. "Oh I know, this has been the worst flight ever!" You exclaimed. "Definitely but every cloud has a silver lining because we're in love and the plane didn't crash." Sam responded. "That's true. Do you think the weather will be any better in New York?" You asked. "I hope so but probably not." Sam responded. Soon the plane landed and you and Sam were both relieved; you got off the plane and Sam wrapped his arm around you. You followed the rest of your school and couldn't wait to do a lot of fun things on the trip.


	6. Imagine doing things with Jimmy that he's never done before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Jimmy on a day out to the zoo, an amusement park and to McDonald's.

Film: Bubble Boy

Jimmy was your boyfriend and since he'd been in a bubble his whole life you decided to show him a few things, so you went you his house and told him you were taking him out for the day. "So where are we going?" Jimmy asked. "Well I thought we could go to the zoo and an amusement park." You said. "All in the one day?" He asked. "Hopefully." You replied. "So a zoo is where we see animals, right?" Jimmy asked. "It sure is." You responded. "Oh this'll be so fun!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm so excited! I love the zoo!" You agreed. "Can we pet the animals?" Jimmy asked. "Unfortunately not." You replied. "Oh well I'm sure it'll still be good." Jimmy said. You both arrived at the zoo and payed to get in. "So where do you want to go first?" You asked. "Oh can we go see the penguins?" Jimmy asked excitedly. "Sure, follow me." You responded and started walking to the penguin enclosure. You got to the penguin enclosure and Jimmy thought they were so cute and funny; he was doing his cute little laugh. "I love your laugh, it's so cute!" You exclaimed. "Oh thanks." Jimmy replied. 

 

You went round more enclosures and you were both having a great time. You decided to take a break and have a snack and you sat by the monkey enclosure. "What have you brought for us to eat?" Jimmy asked. "Well I have sandwiches, crisps, dairy milk chocolate and bananas." You responded. "Oh cool, it's funny that we have bananas and we're right beside the monkeys." Jimmy chuckled. "Yep it is." You replied and started eating the food with Jimmy. "Aww those monkeys are so cute." You said. "Yeah but not as cute as you." Jimmy responded. "Thank you, that's so sweet." You said and kissed Jimmy. You both went round the zoo more and once you had seen all the animals you decided to go to an amusement park. "So what rides do you want to go on?" You asked. "Everything!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Well I'm not going on top buzz, but I'll go on anything else." You replied. "Why won't you go on top buzz?" Jimmy asked. "Because it's terrifying it goes up really high and you go upside down. There's no way I'm going on it." You said. "Alright, let's go on the other rides then." Jimmy responded. 

 

You decided to go on the waltzer first because it's not scary and Jimmy had never been on any ride before. "So what does this ride do?" Jimmy asked. "Well you get spun around and it goes on a conveyor belt thing, it's really fun!" You exclaimed and you both got on the ride. The ride started and Jimmy was yelling with glee. "This is so fun!" Jimmy shouted. "It certainly is!" You responded. When the ride was over you got off but you were still quite dizzy. "Oh flip, I can't walk properly." You giggled. "Just don't fall over." Jimmy chuckled. Then you went on the boat swing and you made sure that you sat at the back. "Will this go very high?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, I'd say it goes pretty high." You replied. "That's great!" Jimmy exclaimed. The ride started and as it got higher you screamed. "It's so high!" You yelled and Jimmy laughed. "You're hilarious, this isn't even scary." Jimmy said. "Well I'm scared of hights, I'm having fun but when it goes all high I get butterflies." You responded. The ride was over and you both got off; you went on a few more rides and you could see that Jimmy had great fun. 

 

"Is it time to go home?" Jimmy asked disappointedly. "Well there is one more thing that we can do." You replied. "What?" Jimmy asked. "Go.. to.. McDonald's." You said dramatically. "What's McDonald's?" Jimmy asked. "A great place to get food." You responded. You got to McDonald's and you ordered a Big Mac and Jimmy got the same. "Oh I can't wait to eat this!" Jimmy exclaimed. "So have you ever had a burger?" You asked. "Nope, never." Jimmy replied. "Wow. Well today is your lucky day." You giggled. "It definitely, it's been one of the best days of my life." Jimmy responded. Your food was soon ready and you sat down; you both ate your food. "What do you think?" You asked. "It's delicious! I could eat this everyday!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Well you couldn't really because it's too unhealthy to eat everyday but I'm sure you could have a McDonald's once a week." You replied. "You know we'll have to have more days like this." Jimmy said. "Oh we will, don't worry about that. You've spent your whole life in a bubble, so now's your time to experience the world and I'm happy to do that with you." You responded. "Thanks, I love you Y/N." Jimmy said. "I love you too." You replied and kissed Jimmy. You both finished eating and you brought Jimmy home; you couldn't wait to show Jimmy more places and give him new experiences.


	7. Imagine going to the film premiere of Donnie Darko with Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake takes you to the Donnie Darko film premiere.

Jake had auditioned for Donnie Darko and you were so glad that he had got the part; he invited you to the premier and you were so excited. You heard your doorbell ring and you rushed to the door and when you answered it you saw Jake. "Hey, oh my God!  I'm so excited! This is going to be great!" You exclaimed. "Wow, you're really excited. You look amazing." Jake said. "Thanks, you look great too." You responded. "Thanks, so you're ready to go?" Jake asked. "Oh I was ready ages ago." You giggled. "Great." Jake responded and helped you into the car. "You know this is my first premiere." You stated. "That's cool, I'm sure you'll have fun." Jake replied. "So what exactly is this film about?" You asked. "Well that's quite hard to explain. But it's kinda like a boy who has schizophrenia and he sees a rabbit who tells him to do things. I don't want to say anything more in case I spoil it." Jake said. "Well that sounds interesting." You responded. You arrived at the premiere and you both got out of the car. Jake signed autographs and took pictures with people and then you both went in and sat down.

 

"This is so weird that I'll see you in a film and you're sitting right beside me. It's very surreal." You said. "Yeah, it's strange seeing yourself in a film." Jake responded. Soon Donnie Darko started and you were really enjoying the film. When you saw the bit where Donnie said he'd fart in his sister's face when she fell asleep you burst out laughing. "Oh my god that's hilarious! It even reminds me of a time one of my friends said something similar to the other." You giggled. "Oh that is funny." Jake agreed. When it came to the part where Donnie was hypnotised by his therapist you went into a laughing fit. "Are you ok?" Jake chuckled. "Yeah, it's just that's one of the funniest things I've seen!" You exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it." Jake replied. There was a part where they were talking about Smurfs and you thought it was really funny. "Aww, this film is great." You said. "Thanks, I love it too." Jake responded. Throughout the film you thought it was great and you thought Donnie was really funny.

 

It was near the end of the film and you couldn't believe that Gretchen had died, you felt so sorry for Donnie. Then Donnie was at the place he had been at the start of the film and the plane was crashing. Donnie woke up in his bed laughing and you laughed and thought the laugh was really cute. The song Mad World started to play and you thought it was a really good song for the film. Then the engine crashed and you realised that Donnie was dead and your eyes started to water; when you saw how sad his family were the tears were streaming down your cheeks. Jake noticed that you were crying and he put his arm around you. "It's funny how I'm crying about Donnie dying and yet you're sitting right beside me." You giggled. "Well you were really wrapped up in the film." Jake replied. "Yeah it was a great movie, I just wish Donnie hadn't died." You said. "Yep, but I think it makes the ending better because you don't expect Donnie to die." Jake responded. "That's true. I really loved the film and I thought it was so funny. I loved how honest Donnie was." You said. The film was over and you headed back to the car with Jake.

 

You got home and Jake walked you to your door. "So you enjoyed your night?" Jake asked. "Oh yeah, it was great!" You exclaimed. "I had a great time too. I'd love it if you came to all my film premieres." Jake said. "Are you being serious?" You asked. "Yeah." Jake said. "That sounds awsome! I'd love to go to film premieres with you!" You exclaimed. "Great, I'll take you to them." Jake replied. "Well good night then." You said and as you turned to go into your house Jake stopped you. "What?" You asked and Jake leaned in and kissed you. "Oh I didn't realise we were on a date." You giggled. "Yeah, it was meant to be a date. But if you want to stay friends then I'm cool with that." Jake responded. "Oh no, no I'd like to be more than friends." You said and kissed Jake. "Good night Y/N, I'll see you soon." Jake said. "Night." You responded and went into your house. You couldn't believe that you had been to a film premiere and it was even more unbelievable that you had just kissed Jake.


	8. Imagine being the first to date Billy after his wife died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend sets you up on a date with Billy and it's his first date since his wife died.

Film: Southpaw

One of your friends had been trying to get you to go on a date and you had finally agreed to it. "I can't wait for you both to meet!" Rose exclaimed. "Yeah, I hope it's a good date. I'm kinda nervous." You responded. "Oh don't worry, Billy's a great guy." Rose said. "When is he meant to be picking me up?" You asked. "In about 5 minutes." Rose replied. "Well I'm ready, so I don't mind if he gets here early." You said. Just after you had said that you heard the doorbell ring and you both went to answer the door. When you opened the door you were shocked to see Billy Hope; he was a famous boxer and you had always really admired him. "Hey, you look beautiful." Billy said. "Thanks, you look very smart. You're Billy Hope right?" You responded. "Yeah." Billy said. "I've always admired you, you're an amazing boxer. I just can't believe Rose didn't tell me!" You exclaimed. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't know that you watched boxing." Rose replied. "It's a nice surprise." You said. "Have fun on your date!" Rose exclaimed and waved you out the door. Billy opened the car door for you. "Oh thanks." You said and Billy got in the other side of the car. 

 

"So where are we going?" You asked. "My favourite Italian restaurant." Billy responded. "Oh great, I love Italian!" You exclaimed. "That's good. It'd be awkward if you didn't like Italian food." Billy chuckled. "That would be awkward." You agreed. "So how long have you and Rose been friends?" Billy asked. "About 5 years. What about you, how long have you known Rose?" You asked. "Oh I've known her for ages. I think I was around 15 when I met her." Billy said. "Wow that is a long time." You agreed. "Here we are." Billy said and he got out and went and opened your door. "Thank you." You said and you both walked into the restaurant. You were soon seated and you looked at the menu. "All of these look so nice." You said. "Yeah, they're all delicious." Billy responded. "Well I love spaghetti so I think I'll have that." You said. "I'll have pizza, you can never go wrong with pizza." Billy responded. "That's true." You giggled. The waiter arrived and Billy told him what you were both having.

 

"Rose told me that she'd spent weeks trying to convince you to let her set you up on a date, why did you change your mind?" Billy asked. "I was nervous about who she would set me up with but then I decided to go for it because I haven't been on a date in ages. When was your last date?" You asked. "My last date was 6 years ago, before my wife died." Billy said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring her up." You responded. "Oh no, it's fine. Don't worry. It's sad when I think about her but I'm getting better and it's good to talk about how you feel and not bottle everything up." Billy said. "I totally agree. I find that if I have problems or when I'm upset talking or crying really helps. And I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." You replied. "Yeah, I used to be pretty bad with my emotions and the anger would consume me. I've learned how to cope and I'm a lot less angry than I used to be." Billy said. "That's great. How is Leila?" You asked. "She gets upset and misses her mum but that's natural. We've definitely became closer. Do you like kids?" Billy asked. "Oh I love them! I actually work as a teacher in a school and I'd love to have kids of my own." You responded. 

 

The food arrived and you realised that you shouldn't have ordered spaghetti because it gets messy. "Are you ok?" Billy asked when he saw the look on your face. "Yeah I'm fine but I've just realised how messy spaghetti can be and I don't want to look like an idiot in front of you." You replied. "Oh don't worry, I know how messy spaghetti can be. Honestly I wouldn't care if you got it all over you, you'd still be beautiful." Billy said. "Aww that's so sweet, I'll try my best not to get the spaghetti all round my mouth." You giggled. You both started eating and the food was delicious. "Oh my god! This is the best spaghetti I've ever tasted!" You exclaimed. "I'm glad you like it." Billy chuckled. "Have you ever had the spaghetti?" You asked. "Yeah, I love it. Do you want to try the pizza?" Billy asked. "Yeah, if you don't mind." You replied. "I don't mind at all." Billy said and gave you a slice. "Thanks." You said. You ate the pizza and it tasted amazing. "This restaurant is amazing!" You exclaimed. "It is." Billy agreed. "I don't have any food round my mouth do I?" You asked. "None at all." Billy replied. 

 

"So what have you been doing now that you're retired from boxing?" You asked. "Well I've been helping to train people with boxing." Billy replied. "How are you finding it?" You asked. "I really enjoy it. I get to do what I love and I don't get hurt which is good because I need to look after Leila and I don't want her to worry about me." Billy said. "That is good. I mean I was sad when you retired because you were my favourite boxer but I understand why you retired. I'm just glad you're doing what you want." You responded. You both finished the food and you had really enjoyed the meal. "Do you want desert?" Billy asked. "Sure." You responded and you started to look through the desert menu. "What are you getting?" Billy asked. "Chocolate brownies." You replied. "I'll get an apple pie." Billy said. The waiter came over soon and Billy ordered for the two of you; the deserts arrived and you started to eat the brownie. "What do you think?" Billy asked. "I love it, what do you think of yours?" You asked. "It's really nice." Billy replied. "Oh do you want some of mine?" You asked. "Sure, you can have mine too." Billy responded and you both had a bit of each others deserts. "I think this is the best restaurant I've ever been to! I've loved all the food!" You exclaimed. "That's funny, it's my favourite restaurant too." Billy responded. 

 

You both finished your deserts and you'd had a great date. "I'm so stuffed. I'll not be able to eat for the rest of the night." You giggled. "I could probably eat more." Billy said. "The thought of eating makes me feel sick." You responded. The waiter came over with the bill and you got out your purse. "We can go half." You said. "No, no. I've got this." Billy replied. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Yeah, you can chose and pay for our next date. But this one's on me." Billy said and he payed for everything. "Thanks and I didn't realise there would be another date." You responded. "Sorry, I just thought it went really well. I shouldn't have asumed that you'd want to go on another date." Billy replied. "I'm kidding! I'd really like to go on another date." You said. "Oh I'm So glad because I really enjoyed this date." Billy responded and you both went out to the car. "Rose certainly is the person to go to if you want a date." You giggled. "Oh definitely!" Billy exclaimed. You got to the house that you and Rose share together. You both got out of the car and Billy walked you to the door. "Could I have your number?" Billy asked. "Oh sure." You replied and put your number into his phone. "I'll text soon." Billy said and he leaned down and kissed you. "Good night." You said with a grin on your face. "Good night." Billy responded and you went into the house. You were sad that the date was over but you looked forward to the next. 

 

You went to Rose's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Rose called and you walked in. "So how did it go?" Rose asked excitedly. "It was great! Billy is a great guy." You responded. "I told you!" Rose exclaimed. "Thanks for setting it up." You said. "I'm just glad you finally got a date, are you going on another?" Rose asked. "Definitely, he said I can decide what we do and that I can pay for it since he payed for the dinner." You said. "Oh that's great!" Rose exclaimed. "There'll be a wedding in no time." Rose said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Anyway I'm going to bed." You said. "Night, night." Rose responded. "Night." You said and went to bed.


	9. Imagine helping Scott to crossover when he dies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend Scott dies while on Mt Everest and you help him to find the light with you.

Film: Everest

You had died 9 months ago and you had became a ghost; you weren’t sure if there was a light to go into. If there was a light then you were sure it was your boyfriend Scott keeping you behind. You always watched over him and you longed for him to know that you were alright. Scott was climbing Mt Everest and you hoped he would be alright. You knew how risky it was to climb mountains and it was even more dangerous to climb Mt Everest. The group had got halfway up and there weren't any ropes, which meant that they were delayed and you started to worry because it would be dangerous to be there at night. Scott had decided to go back and help one of the climbers; then he would climb up again but Rob advised him not to because he could get too tired. You got really worried because you didn't want anything bad to happen to Scott.

 

Scott went and helped the climber and he started the climb up to the summit; you really wished that he wouldn't because he seemed very tired and sick. Scott got to the summit and you were glad that he was back with the group because they would look after him. After a while at the summit Scott and a few others started to descend, you could see that Scott was getting worse and he was coughing and weezing. Scott sat down and told everyone to go on without him and you were devastated, you knew that if they left him he would die. Everyone left Scott and he lay down; he died soon and you could see him become a ghost. "Scott, I'm here." You said and Scott turned to look at you. "Y/N, what's going on?" Scott asked in panic. "It's alright, don't worry. But, you kind of.. Died." You responded and hugged Scott. "I'm dead. Then how can we see each other? My brain is probably still alive and then it'll go into nothingness." Scott said. 

 

"No, you're dead and in the after life with me. We're both dead and we're ghosts but I don't care as long as I'm with you." You responded. "I can't believe this! So I'm a ghost for the rest of.. Well, forever?" Scott asked. "I don't know, maybe. I've always thought that I'd be able to crossover when you died." You said. "It'll take me a while to get used to being a ghost but I love you and I'm glad I've found you." Scott said and kissed you. "It's horrible that you died but it's also good because I've missed you so much and I've hated seeing you so upset." You replied. "It's bad but it's great to see you again. So I'm presuming we can't move things in the real world?" Scott asked. "Unfortunately not, otherwise I would have somehow shown you that I was there." You replied. "I'm sure you would have. So how do we get this light thing?" Scott asked. "I have no idea, maybe we concentrate and it will appear." You responded. "Ok let's try that." Scott said and you both tried thinking about a light but nothing appeared.  "Well that's weird. Maybe this is it, maybe there is no other side." You said. 

 

"Maybe, but I think there's something more." Scott responded. "I say we should just forget about it and go somewhere nicer." You said. "Could we wait? I want to make sure they find my body." Scott responded. "Sure. I really hope they find you." You stated. "Well if they haven't found me within 2 days then we’ll leave." Scott said. "Ok, I'm happy to do whatever you want." You replied. "Thanks, so what have you been doing as a ghost?" Scott asked. "I've just been watching over you. It's been quite hard because I saw how sad you were and I haven't been able to intervene when I've wanted to." You responded. "That does sound depressing but it's all turned out for the best, I think." Scott said. "I think so too." You agreed. The next day one of the guides found Scott’s body and you could see how relieved Scott was. "Y/N do you see that?" Scott asked and you turned to where he was pointing. You saw a really bright light and you were so excited and happy. "I see it! Finally!" You exclaimed. "Well then let's go." Scott responded. You both kissed and then held hands. "I'm ready." You said and you both walked into the light.


	10. Imagine Jake helping you to pronounce his last name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake comes over to your house and you find out how to pronounce his last name.

You were sitting at home on the sofa and you were playing on your phone when the doorbell rang; you went to the door to see who it was and when you looked out the window you saw Jake. You were shocked because you thought he had told you that he'd be doing filming for the whole day. You opened the door. "Hey, I thought you were filming for the day?" You asked. "I was but we ended it early because the director was feeling sick." Jake replied. "Well that's bad for the director but good for us." You said. "It certainly is. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Jake asked. "No, I was just playing my phone. So nothing important." You responded. "That's good, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Jake asked. "We could play video games together." You suggested. "That sounds great!" Jake exclaimed and you went into the living room and set up the PS3. "Will you play Dead Space for me?" You asked. "Sure but I might not be very good at it." Jake said. "Thanks and I'm sure you'll be great." You giggled. 

 

Jake started to play Dead Space and he was really good at it. "Oh my! You're amazing!" You exclaimed. "Thanks, these things really come out of nowhere sometimes." Jake said and just after he said that one of the necromorphs jumped down from the ceiling and you screamed, which made Jake jump. Jake killed the necromorph and you were relived. "Holy shit that was scary!" You exclaimed. "That was tense, but I think you scared me more than the necromorph." Jake chuckled. "Aww that's funny." You giggled. Jake played for a while longer and you both decided to quit. "So I've always wondered, how do you pronounce your last name?" You asked. "Well it's Swedish and it's funny because the only places where it's pronounced right are Sweden and Ikea. It's pronounced yil-in-hoo-la-hey." Jake responded. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" You giggled. "I'm perfectly serious." Jake replied. "Wow your name is awsome!" You exclaimed. "Thanks." Jake chuckled. "yil-in-hoo-la-hey. That's a great name." You said. 

 

"Thank you, you're actually pretty good at pronouncing it." Jake responded. "Oh I'm glad. I'll have to tell all my friends to say yil-in-hoo-la-hey. They won't even believe me, oh it'll be so funny!" You exclaimed. "You could take a video as proof." Jake suggested. "That's a good idea. They might think it's a joke but oh well." You replied. You got your phone and started recording Jake. "Go." You said. "Hey Y/N's friends. We both wanted you to know that my last name is pronounced yil-in-hoo-la-hey. Y/N didn't think you would believe her so we made this video. Bye and have a good day." Jake said. "Aww that was a sweet video." You responded. "Thanks, hopefully your friends will believe you now." Jake said. "Oh I'm sure they will. We all know how you never lie." You replied. "Yeah I try not to lie." Jake agreed. "So who actually knows how to pronounce your name properly?" You asked. 

 

"Most of my family and friends and probably a few fans. But most people pronounce it in an English way." Jake responded. "Well I'm glad I finally know how to say your name properly." You said. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you before." Jake responded. "Well it's good that I asked then." You giggled. "Yeah it is. So what do you want to do now?" Jake asked. "Why don't we play Mario and Sonic at the Olympics?" You asked. "Yeah, I love that game!" Jake exclaimed. You put on Mario and Sonic at the Olympics and you both played for ages. You and Jake spent the rest of the day together and you both had a lot of fun.


	11. Imagine seeing Donnie as a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were always able to see ghosts and when you move house you meet a ghost called Donnie.

Film: Donnie Darko 

You had been able to see ghosts your whole life and everyone at school thought you were a freak because they couldn't see the ghosts. Because the bullying was so bad your parents decided to move. Thankfully your parents understood about you being able to see ghosts and they didn't think you were crazy. You has got to the new house and you had heard that it hadn't been lived in for nearly 30 years,which you thought was really weird but you presumed it was because there had been some kind of plane crash so no one wanted to live there. You went into the house and you looked around, then you went into a room and a boy was sitting on the bed. "Oh Umm, hi." You said. The boy looked around him and he realised that you were looking at him. "How can you see me?" He asked. "I don't know, I've been able to see ghosts my whole life." You said. 

 

"That's weird." He said. "Yeah it is. Oh I'm Y/N." You responded. "I'm Donnie Darko, it's nice to meet someone who can see me." Donnie said. "So how did you die?" You asked. "Well when I was sleeping the engine of a plane fell on my room." Donnie explained. "Oh that's awful, what age were you?" You asked. "I was and am 16." Donnie replied. "That's so young. When did that happen?" You asked. "I don't know how many years it's been, I can't keep track of time. But the year I died was 1988." Donnie said. "Wow, that's a long time. That's 39 years ago!" You exclaimed. "I can't believe that's how long ago I died. No one's been here for 39 years." Donnie said. "So you've just stayed in your house this whole time?" You asked. "Yeah, I wasn't sure what would happen if I left the house, so I've stayed here the whole time." Donnie replied. "You must have been lonely." You stated. "I have been, it's horrible." Donnie said. 

 

"Well you don't have to be alone anymore. And you can join outside this house, nothing bad will happen and you could even make friends with other ghosts." You explained. "Ok, but will you come with me?" Donnie asked. "Of course." You replied. "Won't people think you're crazy if they see you talking to yourself?" Donnie asked. "Yeah that happened at my last school, I got bullied really badly for it. But my parents believe that I can see ghosts, they don't tinkering I'm crazy. Anyway I'll just take my phone and pretend to be talking to a friend, then I won't seem crazy." You responded. "How can you bring a phone outside?" Donnie chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't know about the technology that we gave now. Let me show you." You said and you took out your phone and showed Donnie how it works. "Wow, that is amazing!" Donnie exclaimed. "Yeah it is." You giggled. 

 

You and Donnie both went outside and you held your phone to your ear to make it look like you were on the phone to someone. "It's bright." Donnie said as he shielded his eyes. "Yeah, how does it feel to be out after so long?" You asked. "It's nice. I hadn't realised how much I miss the outdoors." Donnie replied. "Well I'm glad that I've been able to help you." You said. "So do I have to leave my house now that you're living here?" Donnie asked. "No, I would never make you leave your home! I mean unless you want to leave your house." You said. "No I'd like to stay." Donnie responded. "Oh and I'll make sure no one takes your room." You said. "Thank you. Are we friend now?" Donnie asked. "Sure, I'd love to be friends!" You exclaimed. "I'm glad, you're a really nice person and you're really pretty." Donnie said. "Aww you're so sweet, thanks." You responded. "But I'm not going to school with you. School is rubbish." Donnie said. 

 

"I don't mind school, I just hate having to get up early. When I'm at school you can do whatever you want and when I come home we can hang out if you'd like." You responded. "I'd like that. And you can show me all these new technologies." Donnie said. "Oh that'll be fun." You giggled. "So what's changed within the last 39 years? Do we have flying cars or robots?" Donnie asked. "A lot has changed. There's just too much that's happened, I can't even remember everything. It would take too long to tell you what's happened. And no there aren't flying cars and there are basic robots." You replied. "Aww, I thought there would have bed more cool stuff." Donnie said in disappointment. "Unfortunately not. But we have computers and the internet where you can look up anything you could think of." You explained. "So you can look up my house and what happened to it?" Donnie asked. "You certainly could. The internet has a whole load of stuff. It's so useful. Like if you want information for school you don't have to look for it in a book you can just search it on the internet and it'll appear." You replied. "That's insane!" Donnie exclaimed. "Yeah it's amazing." You agreed. 

 

You loved your new house and you loved spending time with Donnie even if no one else could see him. Thankfully you had managed to convince people at your school that you were normal and you had made a lot of friends. You really liked telling Donnie things that had happened since he had died and showing Donnie the new technology. Donnie found it all fascinating and he loved watching you play games and he loved watching films and tv shows.


	12. Imagine Davis realising he's always loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Julia dies you go to see how Davis is feeling and he soon realises that he's loved you for a long time.

Film: Demolition

Davis had been your best friend since you were in high school and you felt really bad for him because his wife had just died. You had been to the funeral and Davis had seemed alright but you decided to go and visit him. You got to his house and rang the doorbell and he soon answered it. "Oh hey Y/N, it's good to see you." Davis said. "Hi, how are you feeling?" You asked. "Since your my best friend I'm going to be honest with you but come in and sit first." Davis responded. "Ok." You said and you walked in and sat on the sofa. "I don't feel sad at all that Julia died. I didn't love her. I've also realised that I don't pay enough attention to things. Like the other day in work I noticed that the door in the toilets squeak." Davis said. "Wow. Are you sure? Maybe you're denying that Juliet's dead. Or maybe you're handling grief in a different way. And maybe you're noticing all these things because you realise how short life is." You replied. 

 

"I don't know, maybe. I've been writing to a vending machine company and wait till you here this, there's a woman called Karen and we've started talking. I've been telling her a lot of stuff about my life, you know. Like how annoying Phil is. Oh I also took my fridge apart because of the leak." Davis said and pointed to the remains of the fridge. "Why exactly did you destroy the fridge?" You asked. "I wanted to know how it worked so that I could fix it." Davis replied. "And how's that going?" You asked. "I think I'm going to just leave it like that. But I really want to understand how other appliances work." Davis said. "So you want to take apart more things?" You asked. "Yeah that sounds like fun! Let's do it now!" Davis exclaimed. "Are you sure?" You asked. "Oh I'm sure! I'll go get us hammers." Davis responded and he went out to the shed and brought back two hammers. "So what do you want me to do?" You asked. "Just wack anything you see." Davis replied. 

 

"Really? Anything? Won't that cost too much to fix?" You asked. "It's fine I have enough money and I don't like this house anyway. Just start hitting stuff." Davis said. "Umm... Ok." You responded and you both started to hit the different items in the house. After a while Davis' house was a mess and you wondered how he would stay here. "Won't you be really cold since we broke the windows?" You asked. "I hadn't thought about that... Would it be ok if I stayed with you for a while?" Davis asked. "Of course, stay as long as you want." You replied. "Thanks Y/N, you're the best." Davis said. "Thanks. Do you need to pack some things?" You asked. "Yeah, I'll be a few minutes and then we can leave." Davis replied. Davis went upstairs and he came back a while later with his clothes packed. "Ok I'm ready." Davis said and you both went to your car and you drove to your house. "Well here we are." You said and you both got out of the car and went inside. "Where will I sleep?" Davis asked. "You can sleep in the spare room." You replied. "Thanks so much Y/N, this means a lot to me." Davis said. "Oh it's no problem, I'm happy to help." You responded. 

 

A few weeks had passed and you and Davis were having a great time together; Davis took you to a party for his company. Davis had went to talk to Julia's dad and you had went back to the car after a man had made an inappropriate comment about you. After a while Davis came to the car and you could see that he looked upset. "Are you ok?" You asked. "Where did you go?" Davis asked. "I came out to the car because a guy at the party was a jerk and I didn't want to be anywhere near him. Are you going to tell me why you're upset?" You responded. "Well I went to my house and when I was destroying things in my room I found a letter. It showed a scan of Julia's baby, she had never told me she was pregnant. Then at the party I told her parents and her mum said she knew about it and the reason I hadn't been told was because it wasn't mine. Her mum took her to get an abortion. I just can't believe she cheated on me." Davis said. "I'm so sorry that happened." You responded. "I'll be alright." Davis said. You both went home and it was late so you both went to sleep. 

 

The next day Davis had decided to go to Julia's grave and you went with him. Another man was at the grave and you and Davis both thought that he was the man who Julia had been in a relationship with but he was actually the man who had been driving the car that had killed Julia. "It's ok, it's ok." Davis said and you both went back to the car. When Davis got in he took out a sticky note from Julia and you could see that he was about to cry. "It's alright just let it out." You said and Davis started to cry. You hugged Davis and him crying made you cry. "I miss Julia too, she was a good friend." You sobbed. Davis started to laugh and you had no idea why. "What's funny?" You asked. "I made you cry didn't I?" Davis asked. "Kind of. When I see other people cry it makes me cry sometimes." You said. "Sorry I just find that funny." Davis chuckled. "I guess it is funny." You giggled. "You know Y/N I've just realised something." Davis said. "What's that?" You asked. "Well I've realised that I loved Julia but not the way that I should have. I don't think I ever showed her that I loved her. I realise now that this whole time I've loved her as a friend when the person I've really loved has been right in front of me. Y/N, I love you." Davis said. 

 

"Wow, really?" You asked in amazement. "Yes, I love you. You've always been here for me and I feel like I can tell you anything." Davis responded. "Well that's great because I love you too! I think I always did but I didn't want to say anything because it would be awkward and then you married Julia and I would've hated to ruin that especially since we were all great friends." You explained. Davis leaned closer to you and you both kissed; it was incredible and you felt the happiest you had felt in your life. "That was great! It's amazing to finally kiss you!" Davis exclaimed. "That's the best kiss I've ever had." You giggled. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship." Davis said. "I really hope so. But if things don't work out we're staying friends because I can't lose you." You responded. "Yeah, we're staying friends forever." Davis agreed. "Oh my, we sound like naive kids." You said. "Oh well. It doesn't matter because I know we'll stay friends no matter what." Davis said. "You know you can just move in with me if you want because I know you don't like your house." You said. "I'd love to move in with you." Davis responded and kissed you. You were really happy that Davis was moving in with you and you were so glad that you were in love with each other. You couldn’t wait to go on your first date with him.


	13. Imagine Jake talking about you in an interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has to do an interview with Jimmy Fallon and he gets asked questions about you.

Tonight you were going with Jake to an interview with Jimmy Fallon. "This'll be fun watching you do an interview." You said. "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous." Jake replied. "Don't worry, everyone will love you. I mean you are Jake Gyllenhaal and you're perfect." You said. "Thanks but no one's perfect." Jake chuckled. "Well I can't see anything wrong with you. You're really handsome, you have a great body, you're an amazing actor and you can sing really well. You're also a really nice person and you're funny." You said. "Ok I do have good qualities but I'm not perfect. I over-analyse and over-think things and don't forget the time I auditioned to be Frodo but I messed up because I didn't do an English accent." Jake responded. "Ok, you've proved your point. No one's perfect but you're very close." You said. "Thank you. Well if I'm perfect then you're the best girlfriend ever in the world." Jake responded. "Aww that's so sweet, thank you." You said. You both arrived soon and you went and sat in your seat and you watched Jake and Jimmy go over what they were going to say.

 

After a while the audience started to arrive and you were so excited to see Jake. Jimmy talked for a while and then Jake came on to talk about his latest film; you were really enjoying the interview and then Jimmy mentioned you. "So you're dating Y/N Y/L/N, is that right?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah I am." Jake said and the audience sighed in disappointment which made you giggle. "She really is a great person, shes beautiful, funny caring and we have a lot of the same interests." Jake continued. "And how long have you both been dating?" Jimmy asked. "28 days, 6 hours, 42 minutes and 12 seconds." Jake replied in a serious way and you burst out laughing recognising the reference from Donnie Darko. "That's very accurate." Jimmy chuckled. "No, no we've actually been dating for about a year and 2 weeks. I just thought I'd reference Donnie Darko since its one of Y/N's favourite films." Jake responded. "Well that's quite a while, what are your plans for the future? Do you think there'll be a wedding?" Jimmy asked. 

 

"I love Y/N and I think she's amazing. I could definitely see us getting married and having kids, but I think we're happy with where we are right now." Jake said. "So how did you and Y/N meet?" Jimmy asked. "Well that's a funny story, before I became famous I worked as a lifeguard over the summer. Y/N was at the beach and she came to me when she got stung by a jellyfish, so I gave her a spray and some ice. I also told her that pee helps with a sting which we both found really funny. Then we ran into each other a few other times and we became friends." Jake said. "How did you ask her out and when did you realise that you liked her as more than a friend?" Jimmy asked. "We had been friends for a few years and my friends said that Y/N was great and that we both got along really well so they suggested that I ask her on a date. So I listened to my friends and we've been dating ever since." Jake replied. "Well you both seem like a very cute couple." Jimmy said. "Thanks." Jake responded. Jimmy asked a few more questions about Jake's film and then the interview was over.

 

After the show you met up with Jake.  "So what did you think?" Jake asked. "I thought you were great! And that reference was amazing!" You exclaimed. "Thanks, I knew you'd like it. But I think it confused most people." Jake chuckled. "Oh I'm sure it did since we've been seen together a lot longer than 28 days." You responded. "I had to do it though, you and Donnie Darko fans loved it. Well I presume the fans loved it." Jake said. "Oh I'm sure they did. But I need to ask you something." You replied. "What is it?" Jake asked. "Did you mean what you said about us getting married and having kids?" You asked hopefully. "Of course I did! I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  But I'm happy with our relationship at the minute and with me being busy with promoting my film it wouldn't be a good time to start planning a wedding. But after this we can get married anytime you want." Jake said. "Oh I'm so glad but I'm not telling you when I want the wedding, you'll have to propose." You responded. "Oh don't worry, I will. And I'll make it very romantic." Jake said. "That'll be exciting. Just make sure it's a surprise." You giggled. "I will but you might end up guessing what's going on." Jake replied. "I'll try not to." You said. You'd had a great time watching Jake do his interview and you thought that everything he said about you both was so sweet. You were also overjoyed that Jake wanted to marry you and you were so excited about the proposal.


	14. Imagine Jimmy coming out of his bubble for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on holiday with your boyfriend but you feel bad about leaving Jimmy behind. Jimmy shows up when you're on holiday.

Film: Bubble Boy 

You had a boyfriend called Peter and you were going to go on holiday with him, but before you left you wanted to say goodbye to Jimmy. You went to his house and up to his room; you saw Jimmy watching Land of the Lost and when he saw you he turned it off. "Hey Y/N!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Hi Jimmy. I wanted to let you know that I'm going on holiday with Peter for a few months." You said. "But I won't see you for ages and you're my only friend, I'll be so lonely." Jimmy complained. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." You responded. "When are you leaving?" Jimmy asked. "Tomorrow in the afternoon." You replied. "That's so soon. Well, we'll just have to spend all of today together." Jimmy said. "Yeah and you know I really will miss you." You responded. "What places are you going to?" Jimmy asked. "Well first we're going to Niagara Falls and then I'm not sure. We haven't decided on it yet." You replied. "You're so lucky, I'm sure it'll be fun." Jimmy said. "Yeah, I wish you could come with us." You responded.

 

"Really? I thought you'd want to be alone with Peter." Jimmy stated. "Well yeah but I know how lonely you'll be and Peter can get really annoying. Don't tell him I said that." You giggled. "I would never." Jimmy responded. "Thanks. So what do you think you'll do when I'm away?" You asked. "I don't know, watch land of the lost and read books probably." Jimmy replied. You spent the rest of the day with Jimmy and the next day you got on your flight. "This is going to be awsome!" Peter exclaimed. "Yeah, it'll be fun. But I feel bad about leaving Jimmy." You said. "Why do you care so much about him?" Peter asked. "He's my friend and he's really lonely staying in his house all day." You replied. "What do you two even do together?" Peter asked. "Well we watch Land of the Lost and we talk." You said. "That sounds so boring!" Peter exclaimed. "Maybe to you but I really enjoy spending time with Jimmy and he's so sweet." You responded. "If you love him so much why don't you marry him?" Peter shouted.

 

"Hey! I'm I sensing jealousy?" You responded. "How could I be jealous of him?" Peter asked. "I think you're jealous." You giggled. "Shut up." Peter responded. "Let's change the topic." You said. "Good idea." Peter replied. "So where are we going after Niagara Falls?" You asked. "We could go to Las Vegas." Peter replied. "Yeah, that sounds fun." You agreed. After a while you both arrived at New York; for a few days you were touring New York and then you both went to Niagara Falls. You were standing by Niagara Falls looking at all the water and then you turned round and saw someone with a bubble surrounding them running towards you. "Is that Jimmy?" You asked. "What's he doing here?" Peter moaned. "Hey Y/N." Jimmy said out of breath. "How did you get here? And how did you make that suit?" You asked. "That's a long story, I got here by bike, then by car and then by a plane. It was so fun! I made the suit from things in my room." Jimmy explained. "It's great to see you! Now you can join us on our holiday!" You exclaimed. 

 

"There is no way he is coming with us!" Peter responded. "Why not? He's came all this way to see us." You said. "Because this holiday is only for the two of us." Peter replied. "Maybe Jimmy and I should go on holiday and leave you behind, how would you like that?" You retorted. "Y/N I payed for this trip." Peter stated. "Y/N I need to tell you something." Jimmy interrupted. "What is it?" You asked. "I need to tell you that I love you and I'm going to take this suit off because I'd rather spend one minute holding you than the rest of my life knowing that I never could." Jimmy said and he took his suit off. "I love you too!" You exclaimed and kissed Jimmy.  "Seriously Y/N!" Peter shouted and he stormed away. "I don't feel so good." Jimmy said and he fainted but you were able to catch him. You were worried that Jimmy was going to die and then his parents came over. "Jimmy you're not dying." His dad said and Jimmy opened his eyes. "What?" Jimmy asked confused. "The truth is that you were born with no immunities but then when you were 4 you developed them. I didn't tell you because the world is so dangerous and I wanted to keep you safe. I'm sorry." His mum said. "It's alright." Jimmy chuckled. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright!" You exclaimed and hugged Jimmy. You were relived that Jimmy was going to be alright and you couldn't wait for Jimmy to experience the outside world.


	15. Imagine looking after Billy when he's injured in a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets injured doing boxing so you look after him.

Film: Southpaw

Billy had just been in a fight and he bad won but you could see how badly injured he was. You went to the dressing room and you saw Billy sitting on a chair with a bloody towel that he was wiping his nose with. "You poor thing!" You exclaimed. "Don't worry, I've had fights way worse than this." Billy said. "And nothing's broken?" You asked. "Thankfully not but my ribs will be badly bruised." Billy replied. "Well I'll look after you." You said. "I'm sure you will. You're great at taking care of me." Billy responded. "So are you ready to go home?" You asked. "I'm just going to get a shower and then I'll be ready." Billy said. "Alright, I'll wait here but if you need me just call." You responded. "I will thanks." Billy said and he went away to get a shower. Billy came out about 10 minutes later and you both went to the car. "I'll drive." You said. "Are you sure?" Billy asked. "Yeah, you're exhausted I'm sure." You replied and you got in the car and drove home. "You should go see Leila I'm sure she's worried about you." You said. "I will." Billy responded and he went in and talked to Leila.

 

You went into the room that you and Billy share together and Billy came in shortly. Billy lay down beside you and wrapped his arms around you. "Good night." You said. "Night beautiful." Billy responded and you both went to sleep. The next morning you woke up and you saw that Billy was still asleep so you decided to go downstairs and make him breakfast. You made him a fried egg, bacon and toast; you brought it upstairs and Billy had woken up. "What's this?" Billy asked. "Your breakfast." You giggled. "Aww thank you." Billy responded and you gave him the breakfast you had made. "I should get injured more often." Billy chuckled. "Don't you dare!" You exclaimed. "I was kidding." Billy chuckled. "I hate seeing you get hurt but I'll always look after you when you do get hurt." You said. "I love you." Billy said and kissed you. "I love you too." You replied. Billy finished the breakfast and decided that he would get up. 

 

"Let me help you." You said and you helped to support Billy when he was getting out of bed. "Thanks." Billy responded. You both went downstairs and went outside where Leila was jumping on the trampoline. "Dad come jump with me!" Leila exclaimed. "Sorry Leila but I'm injured too badly, I need rest." Billy said. "Aww, ok." Leila responded disappointedly. "I'll come jump with you, just give me a minute." You said. "Yay!" Leila exclaimed. You helped Billy to sit in the chair and you got on the trampoline with Leila. You both had great fun on the trampoline and then you got off to see how Billy was. "Do you need anything?" You asked. "A drink if you wouldn't mind." Billy replied. "No, I don't mind at all. What kind do you want?" You asked. "Water please." Billy responded and you went and got the water for him. "Thanks." Billy said. "Can we play a game?" Leila asked. "Well it depends what kind." Billy responded. "I was thinking flipping frogs." Leila said. 

 

"Sure I'd be able to play that." Billy replied. "Great!" Leila exclaimed. "Here, I'll help you inside." You said and you helped Billy to get up and walk back into the house. "Can someone get it for me, I can't reach." Leila stated. "I'm sorry Billy but you'll have to get it because I can't reach either." You said. Billy went and found flipping frogs and he got it down for you all to play. "Thanks." You and Leila both said. "Well let's get this set up." Billy responded. You got the game set up and you had to push down the tree to get it to start spinning. "Start flipping those frogs!" You exclaimed and you got the frog on the flipper and tried to get it onto the tree. You all had a great time playing flipping frogs and Leila had won the game. "Are either of you hungry?" You asked. "Yeah, I can cook dinner for us." Billy replied. "Oh no, you need to rest I'll cook dinner." You said. "Can we have chicken curry?" Leila asked. "Sure." You responded. "Oh that sounds great!" Billy exclaimed. You went into the kitchen and started making the curry. Billy and Leila were watching TV but then you could feel Billy hugging you from behind. 

 

"What are you doing?" You giggled. "I came to see if you needed help." Billy replied. "Thank you but it's going well. You go back and keep Leila company." You said. "Alright, if you need me just call." Billy responded. "I will." You said. You had finished cooling a while later and you brought the curry into the living room. "This tastes great!" Billy exclaimed. "Thanks, what do you think Leila?" You asked. "It's really nice, I love it." Leila replied. "I love it too." You giggled. You  all finished the curry and you went and did the dishes. You went back to the living room and sat beside Billy and Leila. "You know we should watch a film." You suggested. "Yes please!" Leila exclaimed. "What do you two want to watch?" Billy asked. "I want to watch Twilight." Leila replied. "Oh I love Twilight!" You exclaimed. "Alright, I'll go put it on." Billy said. "I'll put it on, you rest." You responded. "Ok." Billy chuckled. You went and put Twilight on and you really enjoyed watching it. "That was amazing!" Leila exclaimed. "Yeah it's a good film." Billy agreed. "Oh that's so funny! A big tough boxer likes Twilight. I think it's great that you like Twilight!" You giggled. "Just don't tell any of my competition that I like Twilight." Billy chuckled. 

 

"What's the time?" Leila yawned. "Oh my! It's 11pm!" You exclaimed. "Well I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep." Billy said. "Oh it definitely is bed time." You agreed. You and Billy went and tucked in Leila and then you went to your own room. "Are you going to be doing all the cooking and cleaning until I'm better?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I don't want you pulling any muscles or getting hurt." You replied. "Y/N it could take a week for me to be healed." Billy stated. "Then I'll do everything around the house for a week." You responded. "No, that's way too much for you to do." Billy said. "Well I'm not risking you getting hurt." You protested. "Alright how about this, I hire people to do the work until I'm better?" Billy suggested. "Won't that cost too much?" You asked. "Don't worry about the money. Anyway it wouldn't be permanent." Billy replied. "Ok. I love you and good night." You said. "I love you too. Night." Billy responded and you both kissed. You snuggled into Billy and you both went to sleep. 


	16. Imagine Donnie cheering you up when your parents are fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your parents are having an argument so you decide to go and see Donnie and he cheers you up.

Film: Donnie Darko

You were sitting in the living room and you could hear your parents shouting at each other which you presumed was about how your granny was sick and who was going to look after her. You really hated it when your parents got into an argument so you decided to go and visit Donnie. You left a note for your parents so that they knew where you were and then you left and started walking to Donnie's house. You got to his house and you rang the doorbell and Donnie answered it a few minutes later. "Hey Y/N, are you alright?" Donnie asked seeing how upset you were. "Not really, my parents are arguing." You said and you burst out crying. "Oh Y/N it's alright." Donnie responded and he gave you a long hug. "I really hate when they fight. I wish they wouldn't. It seems to be all they're doing lately." You sobbed. "I'm sure it'll pass, why don't you come in and we can do something to distract you." Donnie suggested. "Thanks." You replied and walked into Donnie's house. 

 

"So have you finished reading the book for English?" Donnie asked. "Not yet, I've been too distracted." You replied. "We could read it together." Donnie said. "I'd like that." You responded and you both went to Donnie's room and read Watership Down. You enjoyed reading the book and you were caught up with the rest of the class so you decided to do something else. "Do you want to go to the arcade?" Donnie asked. "Sure, I bet I'll beat you!" You exclaimed. "The only way you'd beat me is if I let you win." Donnie chuckled. "But I'm a great video gamer." You said. "You are but I'm better." Donnie responded. "We'll see about that. If I win then you have to say I'm the best video gamer ever and if you win then, well you can decide." You said. "If I win you have to say how much you love me and that I'm the best video game ever." Donnie responded. "You already know that I love you." You giggled and kissed Donnie. "I love you too but I like hearing you say it." Donnie said. You both arrived at the arcade and you had both agreed that you would play Ghosts n' Goblins. You did pretty well and then it was Donnie's turn; you ended up beating Donnie and you were so happy. 

 

"Yes I won! I beat you!" You exclaimed. "Congratulations, well Y/N you're the best video gamer ever." Donnie said. "You bet I am!" You exclaimed. "Wow you really are excited." Donnie chuckled. "Well you were saying how you were going to win but I won. I'll be nice and say that you're the second best video gamer and I love you." You said. "Thanks, I love you too." Donnie replied and he gave you a kiss. "Let's try Pac Man but I'm not very good at it." You giggled. "Oh I'm great at it!" Donnie exclaimed. You both went over and played Pac Man; you died quite quickly but Donnie was playing it for ages. "Wow, you're amazing at Pac Man!" You exclaimed. "Thanks, I've had a lot of practice at it." Donnie responded. You played games for a while longer and then you both went back to Donnie's house. "I'm so hungry." You said. "What do you want to eat?" Donnie asked. "Is there pizza?" You responded. "Yeah, I'll go heat it up for us." Donnie said and he heated the pizza for you both. "Thanks." You replied and ate the pizza.

 

"This is a good pizza." You said. "Yeah it is. Are you feeling better?" Donnie asked. "Spending time with you has made me feel great but I don't want to go home." You replied. "I would let you stay over but I don't think my parents would like that." Donnie said. "No it's fine, I'll go home later. I just hope my parents aren't still arguing." You responded. "If they are then I'll explain the situation to my parents and I'm sure they'll let you stay." Donnie said. "Thanks, you're the best." You replied. "No, you're the best." Donnie chuckled. "We're so sweet!" You exclaimed. "Yeah we are." Donnie agreed. You stayed at Donnie's house for a while longer and then when it got later Donnie walked you home. You both went in and you couldn't hear your parents shouting which was a relief. "I'll see you tomorrow." You said. "I love you, good night." Donnie replied. "Love you too!" You exclaimed and kissed Donnie. Donnie went home and you decided to get changed and go to sleep.


	17. Imagine going camping with Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jake are both on holiday so he takes you camping.

It was the summer and you had decided to take a break from work and Jake wasn't filming, so you both decided that you would do something fun together. Jake arrived at your house and you went to the door and opened it. "Hey, so what are we doing for our holiday?" You asked. "Well I thought camping would be fun for the two of us." Jake replied. "Ok but we're bringing a blow up mattress right?" You asked. "Yeah, it's really uncomfortable to sleep on the ground." Jake responded. "Oh I know it is! I went camping with my school and I had to sleep on a yoga mat, it wasn't comfortable at all!" You exclaimed. "That doesn't sound good, but I'm sure we'll we'll enjoy going camping together." Jake responded. "Yeah, I just hope it doesn't rain. My stuff got soaked the last time I went camping in the rain. But it really made me appreciate my house and bed." You giggled. "Well the weather forecast seems good." Jake said. "Hopefully it's right." You replied. 

 

You both got in the car and Jake started to drive towards the camp site. "So how long away is this place?" You asked. "An hour." Jake replied. "Oh that's not too long. Will you put up the tent because I have no idea how." You said. "Sure but I'll probably need help." Jake responded. "I'll help but it might collapse on us." You giggled. "Well that would be funny." Jake chuckled. "So what will we do while we're camping?" You asked. "I thought we could roast marshmallows, go for walks and do some fishing." Jake replied. "Sounds good." You said. "Have you ever been fishing?" Jake asked. "Once but it was ages ago." You replied. "Well don't worry I'll show you what to do." Jake said. "I don't have put the bait on do I?" You asked. "No, I'll do that. I mean unless you want to." Jake replied. "I'd rather not." You said. "Then I'll do it. You can hold the rod and then reel it in if you get a bite." Jake responded. "Oh I hope I do, that would be so cool to catch a fish." You said. You both arrived at the campsite soon and you and Jake took out all the things you had packed. 

 

"Do we have to walk far to get to where we're setting up camp?" You asked. "It's only about a 10 minute walk." Jake replied. "Good, that's not long." You said. "There's a bit of a hill though but it's worth it when you get to the top." Jake responded. "I'm sure it is." You said. You were both walking up the hill and about halfway up you got tired. "Can we take a break?" You asked. "No." Jake replied. "What?" You exclaimed. "I'll carry you if you're tired." Jake responded. "Really? Won't you be exhausted at the top?" You asked. "I'll be fine, you're pretty light anyway." Jake said and he lifted you bridal style and started carrying you up the hill. "Thanks, this is a nice break for me." You giggled. You both got to the top of the hill and Jake didn't seem tired. "So you're not tired at all?" You asked. "Nope, I've done way harder exercises than carrying you up a hill." Jake chuckled. "Well that's good because I wouldn't want to make you tired." You responded. "Don't worry about me. So let's get this camp set up." Jake said. Jake got out the tent and he started to put it up. "Do you need help?" You asked. "Could you hammer in the pegs?" Jake responded. "Sure." You said and you got the hammer and started hitting the peg into the soil. 

 

You went onto the next peg and when you leaned over to put the next peg into the soil you lost your balance and fell over; Jake noticed and rushed over to you. "Are you ok?" Jake asked and you were laughing. "I'm fine, just being clumsy." You giggled. "That was quite funny." Jake chuckled. "Well I did think that something bad might happen while we were putting up the tent." You said. "Well the tent is still standing so it wasn't a disaster." Jake responded. "Let's get the rest of the pegs in." You said and you started hammering them in. The tent was soon set up and you thought you'd both done a good job. "I think the tent looks pretty good." Jake said. "It does." You agreed. "Now we need to get the mattress up." Jake said. "I think you should do that because it takes me ages to blow up a mattress." You responded. "Don't you worry I'll have it done in no time." Jake said and he started blowing up the mattress. Jake finished it within a few minutes and then he put it in the tent. "Come see where we'll be spending the next few days." Jake said and you followed him into the tent. "Wow this is big!" You exclaimed. "Well we need to be comfortable and rain probably won't get in if it rains." Jake said. 

 

"What are we going to do now?" You asked. "We could go fishing." Jake suggested. "Ok, let's go." You replied. Jake got out the fishing gear and he lead you to the lake. "Oh wow this is beautiful." You said. "Not as beautiful as you." Jake responded. "You're so cheesy but thanks." You said. "It's true though." Jake replied. "So is there a boat here?" You asked. "Yeah, follow me." Jake said and you went with him to the boat. "You know this place reminds me of somewhere." You stated. "Where?" Jake asked. "I'm not sure, it'll come to me soon." You replied. You both got in the boat and went out in the lake to fish. Jake put the bait on and then gave you a fishing rod. "It might take a while to catch anything." Jake said. "I know, I've seen it on TV." You giggled. "But don't worry it won't be boring like it is on TV because we're together." Jake said. "You could make anything fun." You responded. "Really? Even reading something really boring?" Jake asked. "Yeah because I could just stare at you while not listening to what you're reading." You giggled. "Do you do that often?" Jake asked. "No I hardly ever don't listen to what you're saying. Only when I'm. Doing something like watching TV or playing on my phone." You replied. "Oh that's good." Jake said. "I've figured out where this place reminds me of!" You exclaimed. "Where?" Jake asked. "It reminds me of Brokeback Mountain from the film." You replied. "I loved filming that. I have great memories from Brokeback Mountain." Jake said. "It's a great film but it's really sad, like I ended up fully crying after the film." You responded. "Aww I wish I had been there with you, I could have cheered you up." Jake said. "That would have been good." You said. 

 

You both fished for a few hours and then you could feel a tugging on the rod. "I've got one!" You exclaimed. "Alright now reel it in!" Jake responded. You started to reel in the fish and it was tugging really hard. "Hold me!" You shouted worried that you would fall in and Jake wrapped his arms around your waist. You finally caught the fish and you were so happy. "I caught it!" You exclaimed. "So do you want to take it for food or let it go?" Jake asked. "I'd like to let it go." You replied. "Alright." Jake said and he took the fish off the hook and put it back into the lake. "Can we go back to camp?" You asked. "Yeah, I think we've done enough fishing for today." Jake replied. Jake took you both back to shore and you went back to the camp. "Oh look it's getting darker." You said. "I think it's a great time to start a fire and roast marshmallows." Jake responded. "Will you be able to start the fire?" You asked. "Yeah, I brought a lighter so that it would be easier to make a fire." Jake replied. You got wood for Jake and he made a small fire for you both. "I'll go get the marshmallows and biscuits." You said and you got them out of the bag and opened them. You and Jake started roasting the marshmallows and Jake turned them into smores. You ate a few and they tasted really nice. "Oh I love smores." You said. "So do I." Jake agreed. You ate a few more and then you were full. "I can't eat anymore!" You exclaimed. "They are pretty filling." Jake agreed. 

 

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to get changed and go to sleep." You said. You went into the tent and got into your pyjamas and Jake came in a few minutes later. You both lay down on the mattress and Jake cuddled up to you. "It's colder than it was." You said. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Jake replied. "Yeah you are warm." You giggled. "Good night Y/N." Jake said. "Night, night." You responded and you both went to sleep. The next morning you woke up and you noticed that Jake wasn't in the tent so you went outside and saw him cooking breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" You asked. "Beans and toast." Jake replied. "Is it ready yet?" You asked. "Yep, I'll get you some now." Jake responded and you sat beside him. Jake got the beans and toast for you and you ate it. "They're very nice beans and toast." You said. "Thanks but it's really easy to cook." Jake chuckled. "Yeah but you did the toast perfectly because it isn't burnt." You said. "Thanks, I know how you hate burnt toast." Jake responded. "So what are we doing today?" You asked. "Well I thought we could go on a walk." Jake replied. "Ok, just so long as we walk slowly and there aren't any hills." You said. "I'll make sure we don't walk up hills. And if you get tired I'll carry you again." Jake responded. "You're so sweet. Oh I forgot to ask are there bears around here?" You asked. "I'm sure there are but it's highly unlikely that we would see any." Jake replied. "I'd hate to see a bear I'd be terrified." You said. "Yeah it would be awful." Jake agreed. 

 

You both went out for a walk and the scenery was amazing. "This place is lovely." You said. "Yeah, I used to go camping here as a kid." Jake replied. "I'm sure you have a lot of good memories here." You said. "Yeah I do. There was a really funny time when I pushed Maggie into the lake." Jake chuckled. "Oh that sounds hilarious!" You giggled. "It was and then when I was helping her out she pulled me in." Jake responded. "I'm sure you deserved it, what did your parents think?" You asked. "They didn't mind, they just thought we were being silly." Jake replied. "Well that's good. But don't be pushing me into the lake." You giggled. "I won't don't worry." Jake responded. "So when was the last time you came here?" You asked. "I think it was 10 years ago." Jake replied. "That's quite a long time ago." You said. "Yeah, I've been busy so I haven't really had time to come here." Jake replied. You and Jake walked for a while longer and when it started to get late you went back to the camp. "Oh look the stars are out!" You exclaimed. "They look great, I'll get the blanket out and we can look at the stars." Jake said. "I'd love that." You responded. Jake got out the blanket and you both lay down and looked at the stars together. "I love just looking at stars." You said. "So do I but I prefer looking at you." Jake said and you giggled. "Thank you." You replied. You both looked at the stars for a while longer and then you both went into the tent. "I love you." You said. "I love you too!" Jake exclaimed and you both kissed. You both went to sleep and you spent the next few days camping. You'd had a great time camping with Jake and you hoped you would do it again.


	18. How you meet - Donnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in the supermarket and you can't reach and drink so Donnie gets it down for you.

Film: Donnie Darko 

You went to the supermarket and you were getting the groceries. Then you wanted to get a drink but it was on the top shelf so you tried jumping to reach it but it was still too high. You wondered if you should try climbing onto the bottom shelf and then reaching up for the drink but you decided against it in case the whole thing fell on you. "Do you need help?" You heard someone ask and you turned round and saw a boy you recognised. "Umm yeah, could you get that drink for me?" You asked pointing at the drink you wanted. "Sure." He replied and got the drink for you. "Thanks. Do I know you?" You asked. "Yeah, we go to the same school. But you're in the year above me I'm Donnie." Donnie replied. "That explains why I recognise you. I'm Y/N." You said. "It's nice to meet you." Donnie said. "Oh you too!" You exclaimed. "Are you finished the shopping?" Donnie asked. "Not yet, maybe you should come with me in case there's anything else on the top shelf." You giggled. "Ok. So how are you?" Donnie asked. "I'm pretty good, how are you?" You responded. "I'm fine." Donnie said. "I hope it's not raining when I go outside because it was raining pretty badly when I got here." You said. "Yeah, how did you get here?" Donnie asked. 

 

"Oh I drove, what about you?" You asked. "I walked." Donnie replied. "Flip I hadn't even realised, you're soaked!" You exclaimed. "Yeah I'll probably get changed when I go home." Donnie said. "That's a good idea." You giggled. You both continued shopping and Donnie got the items that you couldn't reach. "Well that's my shopping done, I just need to pay for it." You said and you brought your things to the checkout. You got half the items in your bag and then you had to pay and when you got the change and the receipt you were awkward because you were finding it hard to get everything into your purse. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." You said. "It's alright, don't rush." Donnie chuckled and you were able to get the change and receipt into your purse. You turned to put the rest of your groceries into your bag but Donnie had done it for you. "Oh thanks!" You exclaimed. You grabbed your bag and you could see that it was raining really heavily. "I'll give you a lift." You said. "Are you sure?" Donnie asked. "Yeah I don't want you walking in that rain." You responded. "Thanks." Donnie said and you both rushed out to the car. 

 

You got out your keys and you quickly opened the car and jumped in and Donnie got in the other side. "Oh it's so cold!" You exclaimed. "Yeah it is." Donnie agreed. Donnie told you where he lived and you started to drive towards his house. "So do you like school?" You asked. "Not really, we get taught stupid things. The only lesson I like is English and there's a lot of people who I don't like at school." Donnie replied. "Yeah, people can be so mean!" You agreed. "The time the school was flooded was great." Donnie said. "Yeah, whoever did that is a legend!" You exclaimed and Donnie grinned.  "It was nice getting the day off." Donnie said. "Yeah, I love when we're on holiday." You agreed. "I'm so glad you have a car, I'd hate to walk home in that rain." Donnie said. "Yeah, well if you ever need a lift just let me know." You replied. "Really?" Donnie asked. "Yep. I mean not in the middle of the night or if I'm bust but other than that I'd be happy to give you a lift." You responded. "Thanks." Donnie said. "You get the bus to school don't you?" You asked. "Yep, everyday." Donnie replied. "I could start giving you a lift to school if you want." You said. "That would be awsome!" Donnie exclaimed. 

 

"Well then I'll pick you up on Monday morning." You responded. "Great, thanks." Donnie said. "Oh it's no problem. It's nice to make new friends." You responded. "I'm glad we're friends." Donnie said. "Is this your house?" You asked. "Yep that's it." Donnie replied. You pulled up at Donnie's house and thankfully it wasn't raining so you got out of the car and walked Donnie to the door. "I'll pick you up at 8:30 am on Monday." You said. "Ok, I'll be ready." Donnie responded. "Bye." You said. "Bye Y/N." Donnie replied and you got in your car and drove home. You were really glad that you had became friends with Donnie and you looked forward to seeing him on Monday.


	19. Imagine Dastan saving you from slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work as a slave and then a Dastan comes to the market and frees you from slavery.

Film: Prince of Persia

You were poor so you had to work as a slave; you had to serve food and water, clean and cook. The job was alright; you had a place to live and the man you worked for was way nicer than some other people you had seen. Today you had to help sell food at the market. "Look out for thieves." Sheik said. "I will." You replied. You had been selling a lot of the food and you were making a lot of money. A man came over to the stall. "How much?" He asked. "For what?" You responded. "You." The man stated. "Excuse me!" You exclaimed. "Well you're a slave aren't you?" He asked. "Well yes." You replied. "She's not for sale." Sheik said. "I can pay a lot." The man responded. Sheik took him to the side and you presumed they were negotiating a price. "Y/N, go with Dastan. He owns you now." Sheik said and you were really nervous because you had no idea what Dastan would be like. "Come." Dastan said and you followed him. "Do you need anything?" You asked. "No, nothing at all. You're free now." Dastan replied. "What?" You asked in shock. "I don't think anyone should be a slave, so I bought you so that you could be free." Dastan explained. 

 

"Well thanks bur how am I supposed to live now? I don't have a job or anywhere to live." You responded. "You can come live with me." Dastan replied. "Really?" You asked. "Sure, I know what it's like to live on the streets." Dastan responded. "What happened?" You asked. "When I was a kid I was an orphan and I stole food to survive. Then the king saw me stealing and he decided to adopt me." Dastan explained. "Wow, that's amazing! So you're a prince then?" You asked. "Yeah." Dastan replied. "That's so cool. Thanks for freeing me." You said. "I'm happy to help. I just hope you like living with me and my family." Dastan responded. "I'm sure I will. You're really nice and you're family probably is as well." You said. "If anyone's rude or mean to you then you let me know and I'll sort it out." Dastan responded. "Thanks. I think it'll be good living with you." You said. "Yeah, I'm sure it'll be great having you at our palace." Dastan agreed. 

 

You got to the city where Dastan lived and you could see the palace and it was massive. "Wow that's a big palace! " You exclaimed. "Yeah it is." Dastan agreed. "I bet it's beautiful." You replied. "Yeah, it's really nice." Dastan said. "I can't believe you're letting me live with you, I think this is the best day of my life!" You exclaimed. "I'm glad." Dastan chuckled. You got to the palace and went inside and you thought it was very surreal. "Oh I'll show you around the place." Dastan said. "Thanks." You replied and Dastan showed you all the different areas in the palace. "I hope I don't get lost." You giggled. "You might get lost at the start but you'll soon know your way around. Oh I forgot, I need to show you your room." Dastan said. "This is exciting!" You exclaimed and Dastan showed you where your room was. "This is your room." Dastan said. "I love it!" You exclaimed. "Oh that's good. I'll let you get settled in. I'll come by in a while and introduce you to my family." Dastan said. "Ok." You responded. Dastan left the room and you looked around; the room was perfect. After a while Dastan came back to your room.

 

"Are you hungry?" Dastan asked. "Yeah actually I am." You replied. "That's good because dinner is ready. I can't wait for you to meet my family!" Dastan exclaimed. "I hope they like me." You responded. "They will, don't worry." Dastan said. Dastan lead you to the dining room and there was a whole table full of food. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Y/N. Y/N this is my family, Nizam, Tus, Garsiv and my father." Dastan said. "It's nice to meet you all." You said. "So how did the two of you meet?" Nizam asked.  "She was a slave and I freed her." Dastan replied. "How long will you be staying?" Tus asked. "I'm not sure." You responded. "Y/N can stay as long as she wants." Dastan stated. "Well it'll be nice to have another woman around the palace." Garsiv said. "Thanks for letting me stay." You responded. You started to eat and the food was delicious. "This tastes so good!" You exclaimed. "Have as much as you want." The king said. You ate until you were full. "I won't be able to eat for a week." You stated. "So you liked the food?" Dastan asked. "Oh I loved it!" You exclaimed. "Do you like it here?" Garsiv asked. "Yes and I'm very grateful to be living with you all." You replied. You were relived that you didn't have to be a slave anymore and you knew that you would love living at the palace.


	20. Imagine being in an accident and Jake is devastated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go surfing with Jake and when the waves get rough Jake's board hits you.

You woke up and it was a lovely sunny day; you went downstairs and saw Jake watching TV. "Morning." You said. "Good morning. Since its a sunny day I thought we could go to the beach." Jake responded. "I'd like that. I'll bring the body board and surf board." You said. "It'll be so fun! I hope there's good surf." Jake replied. "Yeah but even if there isn't it'll still be fun." You said. "Anything involving you is fun!" Jake exclaimed. "Aww thanks." You responded. "I'll get you breakfast and then we can get changed and go." Jake said. "Sounds good." You replied. Jake got your breakfast and when you had finished it you both got changed into your swimming costumes. "We're ready, let's go." Jake said. "This is going to be great!" You exclaimed. You both got in the car and Jake started driving towards the beach. "I'm so glad that it's sunny today. We haven't been to the beach in ages!" Jake exclaimed. "Oh I know! We'll have to stay all day." You giggled. "We'll stay as long as possible  but I don't want to be in too late." Jake said. 

 

A few minutes later you both arrived at the beach and leaped out of the car. "Come on! Hurry up!" You exclaimed. "I'm coming." Jake chuckled. You took the body board and Jake took the surf board and you both went onto the beach. "I hope the water isn't too cold." You said. "I don't think it will be because it's so hot today." Jake responded. "The surf looks pretty good." You said. You both got into the water and it wasn't too cold. "Let's get the wave together." Jake said. "Ok, you say when to go." You replied. You lay down on the body board and Jake got onto the surf board. "Are you ready?" Jake asked. "Yep." You responded. "Go!" Jake exclaimed and you both started paddling forward. You both caught the wave and grabbed hands. "This is so fun!" You exclaimed. You both got very close to the shore and then you got off. "That was awsome." Jake said. "Yeah it was, you should try standing up." You responded. "Alright. I'm actually pretty good at surfing so it shouldn't be hard to stand up." Jake said. 

 

You both went out deeper again and you decided to stay and watch Jake surf. You could see Jake getting the wave and he stood up and he had great balance. Jake came back out to you. "That was incredible!" You exclaimed. "Thanks, do you want to have a go?" Jake asked. "No thanks. I tried it once but I kept getting scared that I would tip over." You replied. "Ok, all that matters is that you're having fun." Jake said. "Oh I am." You responded and kissed Jake. You both stayed at the beach for ages and then the sea started to get rougher. "One last wave and then I think we should go in." Jake said. "Sure, let's make it a good one!" You exclaimed. You both started going for the wave and you caught it; you were having a great time until you felt a hard board come down on your head and you fell unconscious. Jake had fallen off his board and when he resurfaced he saw you lying face down in the water and it had been his board that had hit you. Jake rushed towards you and he lifted you and brought you to the shore. "Call an ambulance!" Jake shouted to someone near by. Jake was so worried about you and he felt really guilty for what had happened. 

 

Jake checked to see if you had a pulse and thankfully you did. "I'm so sorry Y/N." Jake said. The ambulance arrived and went to where you and Jake were. "What happened?" One of them asked.  "I fell off my surf board and it hit her, she's been unconscious since." Jake responded. The ambulance put you in a stretcher and got you into the ambulance and Jake went with you. You arrived at the hospital and Jake waited in the waiting room while the doctors examined you. The doctor who was treating came to talk to Jake. "How is she?" Jake asked. "Well her brain is bleeding so we think it's best to take her into surgery." The doctor said. "Surgery?" Jake asked in shock. "Yeah, don't worry we have very good doctors. Are you related to Y/N?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, I'm her husband." Jake replied. "Could you sign the consent forms for her surgery?" She asked. "Sure." Jake responded and the doctor went and got the form which Jake signed. Jake was sick with worry and he was thinking about all the different outcomes. Jake felt like it was all his fault and tears started coming out of his eyes. After a few hours your surgery was over and the doctor told Jake that it had went well. "Can I see her?" Jake asked. 

 

"Yes, but she isn't conscious yet." The doctor responded. "Ok, thanks." Jake said and the doctor led him to your room. Jake could see the bandaging round your head and Jake felt awful for what he had done. Jake went and sat beside you and he held your hand. "Y/N please wake up. I love you and I can't lose you." Jake sobbed.  After a while you woke up and you saw Jake sitting beside you. "Oh thank god! I'm so sorry!" Jake exclaimed. "What happened?" You asked. "We were surfing and the waves got rough. We decided to go for one last wave and I lost my balance... My board hit you and knocked you unconscious. It's all my fault, you could have died. I'm really sorry." Jake said. "It's not your fault, it was an accident." You responded. "I feel awful. I'll do anything you want." Jake said. "Jake it's fine, I'm alright and I forgive you." You replied. "But I nearly killed you!" Jake exclaimed. "You didn't mean to. Jake please stop beating yourself up about it." You said. "Ok, I'll try. Also you had to have surgery due to bleeding in your brain." Jake replied. "Oh wow. I had a real life Grey's Anatomy." You giggled. "Yeah you did. Y/N I love you so much. I don't think I tell you enough." Jake said. "I love you too. And you do say it enough." You replied and kissed Jake. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was really worried." Jake said. "I'm sure you were. So when am I able to leave?" You asked. "I'm not sure, a few days probably." Jake responded. You spent the next few days in hospital and you noticed how Jake was always asking how you were and being very protective of you.


	21. Imagine Donnie comforting you when you have nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have nightmares and Donnie helps you with them.

Film: Donnie Darko 

You went to sleep and then you were talking to Donnie at the park. "It's such a great day." You said. "Yeah, I really like spending time with you." Donnie replied. You turned around and you saw a lorry coming straight at the both of you. You were frozen with fear and just before the lorry hit you Donnie pushed you out of the way. You fell on the ground and you could see Donnie's lifeless body; you woke up and you couldn’t believe what had happened in your dream. You stayed up for a few minutes thinking about how horrible the dream had been and then you went back to sleep. You were in the forest and you saw a bear; you started backing away slowly but it heard you and it started charging after you. You ran as fast as you could but you tripped over a tree root; you tried to get up but the bear got to you too quickly. Just as the bear was about to attack you, you woke up and sat upright in shock. You couldn’t believe that you'd had two nightmares in the one night. You decided to go back to sleep and you really hoped that you wouldn't have another nightmare. 

 

You were sitting on a plane beside Donnie and everything was fine. "I'm so glad there's no turbulence." You said. "Yeah, it's good and you were worried about getting on the plane earlier." Donnie chuckled. Suddenly you heard a loud bang noise and you started panicking. "Oh my god! What was that?" You exclaimed. "I don't know." Donnie responded. You  felt the plane dropping fast and you grabbed onto Donnie. "Don't worry we're fine." Donnie said perfectly calm. "We're going to die!" You shouted. Just before the plane crashed you jolted awake. Thankfully it was time for you to get up and go to school. You'd hated all the nightmares you had, had but you got ready and went to school. You arrived and you immediately looked for Donnie; you found him by his locker and you went over to him. "Hey Donnie." You said. "Hi, are you alright? You don't look too well." Donnie responded. "I didn't have a good night's sleep. I had horrible nightmares." You said. "Do you want to talk about them?" Donnie asked. "Yeah." You replied and you told Donnie about the nightmares you had. "That sounds awful. You're probably just stressed about something." Donnie said. "Yeah, maybe." You replied. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Nightmares are natural." Donnie stated. 

 

"I really hope I don't get any tonight." You said. "Well if you do then call me." Donnie responded and he gave you a long hug. "Ok." You said. The rest of the day was good and the day passed quickly. You were worried about going to sleep because you didn't want to have another nightmare. After a while you got to sleep. You were at the cinema with Donnie and you were having a great time. But then a man with a gun came into the cinema and he started shooting everyone; you were about to push Donnie to the ground with you but he got shot before you could. You were really upset but you ducked and hoped that the man wouldn’t find you. You heard footsteps close to you. "Say goodbye." The man said and he started laughing manically. You woke up before anything happened but you were finding the nightmares very disturbing. You wanted to call Donnie but you didn't want to wake him or his family, so you decided to keep yourself awake. The night dragged on but it was finally time for school. You got ready and when you arrived at school you saw Donnie getting off the bus so you went over to him.

 

"Oh hey Y/N." Donnie said when he saw you. "Hi." You replied. "Did you get any sleep?" Donnie asked. "Not really." You responded. "Did you have another nightmare?" Donnie asked. "Yeah." You said. "Why didn't you call me?" Donnie asked. "Because it was the middle of the night and I didn't want to disturb you or your family." You replied. "I have an idea." Donnie said. "Which is?" You asked. "Maybe if you were sleeping with someone you wouldn't have nightmares, so you could have a sleepover at my house and see if that helps." Donnie said. "I like the idea and I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind a break from me for a few days. But would your parents be alright with it?" You asked. "I'm sure they'd be fine with it." Donnie replied. "Ok, I'll go home after school and tell my parents and then go to your house." You said. "I really hope you don't have nightmares." Donnie stated and he leaned in and kissed you. "So do I." You agreed. After school you told your parents that you were going to stay with Donnie for a while and they were fine with it. You left your house and went to Donnie's and Donnie answered the door. "Are your parents ok with me staying?" You asked. "Yeah they don't mind as long as we're just sleeping." Donnie replied. "That's good." You said. You spent the rest of the day with Donnie and when it got late you got changed into your pyjamas. "Well I'm tired enough to go to sleep." You said. "Yeah, I'll get changed and be back in a minute." Donnie responded. You sat on Donnie's bed and then you lay down; you were so tired that you fell asleep. 

 

Donnie went into his room and noticed that you were asleep so he got into bed beside you and snuggled into you. You were at school in the canteen and you could see one of the bullies coming your way. You were worried that he would be mean to you but before he got to you Donnie tripped him up. "Oops sorry." Donnie said innocently and you burst out laughing. You went and sat beside Donnie. "Thanks, you're a life saver!" You exclaimed. "Well I couldn't let him get near my lovely girlfriend, I know how mean he is and how much you hate him." Donnie said. "And look the food is all over him!" You giggled. "Yeah it's great." Donnie agreed. You woke up and you were so glad that you'd had a good dream instead of a nightmare. You went back to sleep and you had a peaceful sleep. Donnie woke you up for school the next morning. "It's time to wake up Y/N." Donnie said in a gentle tone. "I had a great sleep. I even had a good dream." You said and you explained the dream to Donnie. "That's an awsome dream and I was the hero in it!" Donnie exclaimed. "You'll always be my hero." You responded. "Thanks." Donnie said and gave you a kiss. For the next few days you stayed with Donnie and then you went home and thankfully you'd stopped having nightmares as often. 


	22. Imagine going on a date with Louis Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis takes you out on a date to a Mexican restaurant.

Film: Nightcrawler (some quotes taken from the film.)

You were a news reporter and your boss, Nina had introduced you to the man who got the footage, Louis. You had talked to him a few times and he seemed nice. You were just about to leave work when Louis interrupted you. "Hey Y/N." Louis said. "Hello Louis." You replied. "So do you like Mexican food?" Louis asked. "Yeah it's nice." You replied. "Are you hungry right now?" Louis asked. "Yeah, why?" You responded. "Well would you like to get Mexican with me?" Louis asked. "Oh sure, that'd be nice." You responded. "Also you can call me Lou." Louis said. "Ok cool." You replied. You went out to Lou's car. "Oh this is an awsome car!" You exclaimed. "Thanks, it's useful for getting to places quickly." Lou replied. You got in the car and Lou drove towards the restaurant. "So what's it like filming crimes?" You asked. "It's such an adrenaline rush, I really enjoy it." Lou said. "Really? I always think it's awful seeing the horrible things that go on in the world." You responded. "It's hard to explain but I get a real thrill from doing my job." Lou said. "Well the one where you were in the car chase a few months ago seemed tense, so I could understand getting a rush from it." You responded. "It was amazing! But unfortunately my partner died." Lou said. "That must have been awful." You replied. "It was, but life goes on." Lou stated. 

 

Soon the two of you arrived at the restaurant and you both got out of the car and went in; you both ordered your food. "You know I'm so tired, I couldn't get to sleep until 5am and then I woke up at 2pm. My sleep is so messed up." You said. "I bet you're beautiful any time of the day, in fact I'd say you're prettier than any film star. I like your makeup, I also like the way you smell." Lou said. "Aww that's so sweet, thanks! So where are you from?" You asked. "The North end of the valley. Some of the calls take me out there but no one I know still lives there. You're from Portland, Oregon." Lou replied. "How did you know?" You asked, you had never told Lou where you were from so you wondered how he knew. "Everything about you is online, well not everything but a lot. I love videos of your earlier reports, I'm sure you watch those sometimes." Lou said. "No, they're embarrassing." You giggled. "I look at my videos all the time." Lou stated. "Do you ever want to be a reporter?" You asked. "No, I want to be the guy who owns the station that owns the camera. The business is going well but in order to grow to the next level I need to stay one step ahead of my competition and take risks. I also need financial support to expand. Would you like another drink?" Lou responded. "Oh no thanks." You said. 

 

"Thanks for coming out to talk with me. The place I'm in now is that I want a relationship with someone I can team up with and share, like we share the same job, hours and what not." Lou said. "Oh I hope you find that person." You said. "Here's the thing about that Y/N, I'm quite certain I already have." Lou replied. "Who?" You asked. "You." Lou chuckled. "Wow really?" You asked. "Yeah, there are certain good things about being alone. You have time to do the things you want to do like study and plan, but you can't have dinners like this or be physical with a person. I mean outside of flirtationship. I want that, with you." Lou responded. "I had no idea you felt this way. But I wouldn't mind going on more dates with you." You said. "That's great! You won't regret your decision." Lou replied. The food arrived and you started to eat it. "So what do you think of the food?" Lou asked. "It's great!" You replied. "So you're enjoying your time?" Lou asked. "Yeah are you?" You responded. "Very much so." Lou said. 

 

You both finished the food and you were too full to eat a desert. "Would you like desert?" Lou asked. "No thanks, I can't eat anymore." You said. The waiter came over and Lou payed for the dinner. "Thanks for paying." You said. "You deserve to be treated like a princess, I'd be happy to pay for all our dates." Lou responded. "Oh no, not all of them. That wouldn't be fair." You stated. "But I'd be happy to pay." Lou responded. "Ok, if you insist." You giggled. "I do." Lou replied. "Was that you saying yes to marrying me?" You joked. "Not yet." Lou chuckled. You both left the restaurant and you got into Lou's car. "So I'm guessing you know where I live already?" You asked. "I certainly do." Lou said. "So what are we doing on our next date?" You asked. "I haven't decided yet. I want to do something exciting." Lou said. "Just as long as it's not dangerous then I'm fine with whatever we do." You replied. "I'll make sure it's not dangerous, I'd hate you to get hurt." Lou said. You got to your house and you got out of the car and Lou walked you to your door. "I had a great date Y/N." Lou said. "Yeah, I really enjoyed my time." You agreed. Lou leaned down and you both kissed. "I'll see you tomorrow." You said with a grin on your face. "I look forward to it, you're the best part of my day." Lou responded. You gave Lou another kiss and a hug and then you went inside. You had a great time on your date which you hadn't expected and you realised that even though Lou is crazy he's also very sweet.


	23. How you meet - Jimmy

Film: Bubble Boy 

You had just moved house and you couldn't wait to meet your new neighbours. You heard the doorbell and you went and opened the door; you saw a man and a woman who you presumed were married. "Hi, I'm Y/N." You said. "We're Mr and Mrs Livingston, we're the house beside yours." The man said. "Oh come in." You replied and they walked in together. "How old are you?" Mrs Livingston asked. "Oh I'm 16." You responded. "That's the same age as our Jimmy." Mrs Livingston said. "Where is he?" You asked. "He's at the house, he can't leave." Mr Livingston said. "Oh is he grounded?" You asked. "No, he's not able to leave the house because he doesn't have immunities. So he has to stay in a special room." Mrs Livingston explained. "Oh right, would I be able to meet him?" You asked. "Sure, he'd like to have a friend." Mr Livingston said. "Oh I'll introduce you to my parents." You stated. You brought them to the living room where your parents were. "I'm going to visit Jimmy." You said. "Who's that?" Your mum asked."Mr and Mrs Livingston's son." You replied. "Ok, don't be home too late." Your mum said. "I won't." You responded and you went outside. You weren’t sure which house he lived in so you went back and asked his parents which one it was and they told you.

 

You rang the doorbell but Jimmy didn't answer so you let yourself in and you searched the house for Jimmy. You finally found his room and you saw him reading a magazine. "Hey, I'm your new neighbour." You said and Jimmy screamed which made you laugh. "I'm sorry for scaring you." You giggled. "It's fine, I'm Jimmy." Jimmy said. "I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you." You replied. "Oh you too!" Jimmy exclaimed. "So how long have you lived in this room?" You asked. "Since I came home from the hospital." Jimmy responded. "That's a long time. Do you have many friends?" You asked. "Just my parents." Jimmy replied. "Oh you must be so lonely!" You exclaimed. "I do get lonely sometimes." Jimmy said. "What do you do for fun?" You asked. "I read and watch TV." Jimmy responded. "I suppose it would be alright doing that for a while but I'd get bored." You said. "I guess, sometimes." Jimmy responded. "Well I'll come and visit you when I can. Hopefully that will make your life more fun." You said. "Oh I'd like that!" Jimmy exclaimed. "So you've never had immunities?" You asked. "Nope, never had them. Where did you live before you moved here?" Jimmy asked.  "I moved from Alaska." You replied. "I bet that was cold." Jimmy chuckled. "Yeah it was sometimes." You responded. 

 

"I've always wanted to feel rain, snow and wind. But unfortunately I never will." Jimmy said. "That's do sad, are you sure there isn't some kind of cure?" You asked. "I don't think so." Jimmy replied. "That sucks. Maybe they'll find a cure soon." You said. "I hope so, I'd love to explore the world and go on adventures!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Well if you're ever able to leave this room then I'll take you to my favourite places." You replied. "Thanks!" Jimmy exclaimed. "It'd be good for me too because I'd love to go on holiday but I don't have anyone to go with. So if you were able to leave this room then I'd have someone to go with." You responded. "Well I'm sure my mum will tell me when it's safe to leave, but I might have to stay here forever." Jimmy said. "I really hope not. It'd be really hard to have relationships." You replied. "Yeah, you're the only person I know outside of my family." Jimmy said. "What about neighbours, don't they come and visit?" You asked. "I think once but they were adults so they wouldn't be bothered hanging out with a kid. And the other children think I'm weird and I think they make fun of me." Jimmy said. "That's so sad, you're not weird. You just have a different life to most people. They're just making fun of our because they don't understand how you live." You responded. 

 

"Thanks. Do you have a lot of friends?" Jimmy asked. "Well before I moved I had quite a few but since I've moved you're my only friend." You said. "We're friends?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah, I mean if you want." You replied. "Oh I'm so glad I have a friend!" Jimmy exclaimed. "I'm glad too." You giggled. "What's your favourite thing about the outside world?" Jimmy asked. "Hmm... That's tough. Maybe the grass and trees. I love it when it snows because I can make snowmen and have snowball fights." You said. "Oh that does sound fun." Jimmy responded. "What's your favourite thing about being in here?" You asked. "Being able to do what I want." Jimmy replied. "Oh yeah, you don't have to go to school." You said. "No, but I'd like to." Jimmy replied. "Believe me you don't want to go to school. It's boring most of the time and the people there are so mean." You said. "I'm sure it would be fun if I was with you." Jimmy responded. "That's sweet but I don't think I could make school fun." You giggled. "But you're really pretty and you're really nice." Jimmy replied. "You're just the sweetest! Maybe I'll bring my homework from school over to your house sometime." You said. "I'm not sure I'd be able to help but I'd like to see what you do." Jimmy responded. You looked at the time and you realised that it was quite late. "I've really enjoyed hanging out with you but I should get home." You said. "Alright, I hope to see you soon." Jimmy responded. "I'll come round tomorrow." You said. "Great!" Jimmy exclaimed. "Bye." You responded. "Bye." Jimmy said and you went home. 


	24. Imagine climbing a mountain with Scott

Film: Everest

Scott had always loved climbing up mountains and you were always worried when he was going mountain climbing because he could get hurt. You decided that you would take Scott up a mountain that you had climbed as a child because it wasn't very dangerous. You found Scott sitting on the sofa reading a book. "I know how you love climbing mountains, so I thought we could go together." You said. "I thought you hated mountain climbing. You always get so worried about me." Scott replied. "I know that! But the mountain I'm talking about is pretty safe, I climbed it as a kid." You said. "Sounds like fun, do you want to go now?" Scott asked. "Yeah, if you're ready." You responded. "Yep, I just need to go to the toilet and put shoes on." Scott said and he went away to get ready. When he came back you both got in the car and you told Scott where the mountain was. "So what is this mountain like?" Scott asked. "Well it's nowhere near as big as the mountains you normally climb and it's way safer. There's also a waterfall at the top." You replied. "Oh that sounds lovely! " Scott exclaimed. "Yeah it is." You replied. 

 

"How did you first find the mountain?" Scott asked. "My aunt and uncle lived very close to it." You said. "Wow, that's cool." Scott replied. "Yep. Oh if there's cows then you stand near them because I don't want to be attacked!" You exclaimed. "I don't think the cows would attack you." Scott chuckled. "You never know what could scare them and if they got scared who knows what they could do." You said. "We'll be fine if we don't go near them." Scott responded. "I don't plan on going near them." You stated. Soon the two of you arrived at the mountain and you both got out of the car. "Well here we are." You said. "Where are we meant to go?" Scott asked. "We go through this gate then we go up two fields and then up the path to the top of the mountain." You replied. "I'm sure this will be fun." Scott said. "Oh it will!" You exclaimed. You both started walking up the first field and there were no cows. "Oh I'm so glad there aren't any cows here. " You said. "Yeah but there is poo, so be careful where you step." Scott responded. "I know." You giggled. "Have you been here often?" Scott asked. "Yeah but I haven't been here for about 15 years." You replied. "Why haven't you been for so long?" Scott asked. 

 

"I don't know. I guess I hadn't thought about this place in a while." You responded. You both got to the second field and walked up it. "So is this a long climb?" Scott asked. "It's not as long as the other climbs you've been on, but it could take an hour or two." You said. "The scenery is great." Scott responded. "Yeah it's very nice." You agreed. You both continued walking and you got to the bottom of the mountain. "If you need a rest you tell me." Scott said. "I will." You replied. "What made you think about coming here?" Scott asked. "Well I know how much you love climbing and I always hate how dangerous it is. So I thought of a way for us both to be happy." You said. "Yeah, this is a nice climb." Scott responded. "There's even little plants to eat." You said. "Where?" Scott asked. "I'll get one." You replied and you picked up a plant that looked like a shamrock. "Are you sure that's edible?" Scott asked. "Yeah, I had these all the time when I was younger." You responded. "Alright." Scott said and he ate one of the plants.

 

"That's very bitter." Scott said. "Yeah but they taste nice." You giggled. "I suppose they do." Scott responded. The path got very narrow so you had to walk in front of Scott. "We're very high here." You said. "Yeah but we'll be fine." Scott replied. "I'm sure we will. Nothing bad has ever happened to me or my family when we've been on this mountain." You said. "That's good, this seems like a very safe mountain." Scott replied. "It is." You giggled. You continued on the path and then you got to a place that you called the black steps and it had a stream running down it. "I hate this bit! I find it really scary!" You exclaimed. "You'll be fine." Scott reassured you. You walked across the black steps cautiously and you were really glad when you were across them. "Your turn. " You said. Scott started walking across the black steps and he joined you. "You didn't seem scared at all." You said. "I've been on way more dangerous mountains." Scott responded. "I know and I hate it when you do." You said and you kissed Scott. "How much further is it?" Scott asked. "It's not long now." You replied. You both continued walking and then you got to the top. "This place is amazing!" Scott exclaimed. "Yeah it is. We need to walk down there to get to the waterfall." You said and pointed to where the waterfall was. "Great, let's go." Scott replied and you both walked down  the grassy bank.

 

When you got down you rolled up your jeans and paddled in the waterfall. "How deep does it go?" Scott asked. "I don't know, I think it goes up to my shoulders." You replied. "It's not that deep then." Scott chuckled. "Hey are you calling me short!" You exclaimed. "I didn't say that." Scott chuckled and you splashed him with water. "That's what you get for calling me short!" You exclaimed. "But it's true." Scott responded. "It is." You giggled. You both played in the water for a while longer and then you got out. "I'm so hungry!" Scott exclaimed. "Don't worry I brought food for us." You replied. You sat down and got the food and blanket out. "I'm so glad you brought this." Scott said and he leaned over and kissed you. "Yeah, we're both hungry." You giggled. You both started to eat the good and you were finished quickly because you were so hungry. "Wow you were a lot faster at eating than you normally are." Scott said. "Yeah because I'm hungry." You giggled. "So are you ready to go?" Scott asked. "Yep." You replied. You both started the journey back down the mountain and you'd had a great day out with Scott.


	25. Imagine going to Donnie's funeral

You were ready to go to your boyfriend Donnie's funeral and you were devasted. You couldn't believe that he was dead and you couldn't believe that part of a plane had landed on his room. Your mum drove you to the church and you went inside and sat down. You weren’t really listening to what the priest/minister was saying; you were trying not to burst into tears. You tried to distract yourself by fidgeting with your hands but it didn't work. When church was over you went outside and you burst out crying; your mum hugged you. "It's all right." She soothed you. You were still crying and then Donnie's sister, Elizabeth came over to you. "I miss him too." Elizabeth said. "Do you want to come in our car?" Elizabeth asked. "Ok." You replied. "Bye." Mum said. "Bye." You responded. You went with Elizabeth and got into their car. "Hey Y/N!" Samantha squealed. "Hi." You giggled. "Donnie would've been glad that you came." Mrs Darko said. "Yeah..." You replied. 

 

You arrived at the graveyard and you got out of the car and stood with Elizabeth. "Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked. "No, I feel like I'm going to start crying again." You said. "If you cry then I'll start crying." Elizabeth responded. "I just wish I'd known Donnie for longer." You said. "Yeah, you only knew him for a few months, it's not fair." Elizabeth agreed. "I remember one time I was at your house and we were all having a water fight. I was meant to be on Donnie's team but I thought it would be funny to pour a bucket of water on him. It was so funny!" You giggled. "Yeah, I remember that!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Or the time when we were watching a scary movie and Samantha came into the room and scared us all." You said. "Yeah I think she was scarier than the movie." Elizabeth giggled.

 

You could see the casket that Donnie was in and it was being lowered into the ground. You and Elizabeth hugged trying not to cry again. He was soon buried and Elizabeth had invited you back to her house so you went with her. "So how did you and Donnie meet?" Elizabeth asked. "I met him at school, I was a new pupil and the teacher told me to sit beside him." You said. "And you became friends after that?" Elizabeth asked. "Pretty much. He showed me about the school that day." You replied. "When did you start dating him?" Elizabeth asked. "I think it was a week after I met him. He asked me to go to the movies." You said. "That's so sweet. I'm glad he had a girlfriend as nice as you." Elizabeth responded. "Thanks." You said. "I think a lot of people thought he was weird. And then we found out he had schizophrenia. I remember he was really worried that you would leave him when you found out." Elizabeth said. "I would never leave him, anyway it's good to be weird. Normal is boring." You responded. 

 

"I definitely agree." Elizabeth said. "So what's one of your best memories with Donnie?" You asked. "This isn't one specific memory but I remember when we were younger we all used to go and look for crabs at the beach. It was really fun." Elizabeth replied. "That does sound fun." You agreed. "There was another time when we went to a farm and we got to ride on a horse and carriage." Elizabeth said. "I wish I'd known you both when I was younger." You responded. "I do too." Elizabeth said. You spent the rest of the day with Elizabeth and then it was time for you to go home.  You were still really upset about Donnie and you knew you'd never forget him. But you knew that with time you'd be able to move on with your life.


	26. Imagine going to the Oscars with Jake

You were going to the Oscars with your husband Jake who you'd been married to for four years. You had won nine Oscars which had broke the record for the most Oscars won by anyone; you had been nominated for the best leading actress for the film Life which you had been in with Jake. "I can't believe how many Oscars you've won! And it'll be amazing if you win another tonight!" Jake exclaimed. "Yeah and you haven't won any." You giggled. "I mean it would be great to get one but it's not the most important thing to me." Jake responded. "But I really can't believe you've never got an Oscar, you really deserve one." You said. "Thanks." Jake replied. "I'm so excited!" You exclaimed. "Well we're nearly there." Jake said. After a few minutes you got to the venue where the Oscars were being held and Jake helped you out of the car.

 

You went over to do an interview with Jake. "So Y/N how does it feel to be nominated again for an Oscar?" The interviewer asked. "It really is incredible.  It's like a dream come true." You replied. "And Jake how are you feeling?" She asked. "I'm just so proud of Y/N she's amazing and I'm glad that everyone else can see that as well." Jake said. "I can't believe you've never won an Oscar!" The interviewer exclaimed. "Yeah it'd be nice to get one." Jake chuckled. "He really deserves one and if I could give him one of mine then I would." You said. "That's very sweet of you." She replied. The interviewer asked a few more questions and then you went in and found your seats.

 

"I hope you won another Oscar." Jake said. "Thanks, I wish you'd been nominated too, you were great in Life!" You exclaimed. "Thank you. I love it when we're in films together." Jake replied. "Yeah it's fun." You said. "Aww I remember finding some kind of alien costume on the set and I hid in your dressing room and jumped out at you. Then you jumped in the air and screamed, it was hilarious!" Jake exclaimed. "Yeah that was funny. But it wasn't as funny as the time I got Keith to make me look like a zombie and I scared you so much! You screamed and ran away and I kept chasing you!" You giggled. "Well I didn't know it was you." Jake responded. "Yeah but zombies aren't real and I didn't jump scare you." You said. "Those were good times on the set." Jake replied. "Yeah they were." You agreed.

 

The Oscars started and after a while it came to the best leading actress award. They called out the nominees and Jake screamed when you were announced. "And the winner for the best leading actress is... Y/N for Life!" The presenter exclaimed and you were shocked that you had got another Oscar. "Yes!" Jake exclaimed. "I can't believe this." You giggled. "Go get your Oscar." Jake said and he hugged you. You went up to the stage and you took the Oscar. "Wow, I'm really shocked that I've won my 10th Oscar! This is so amazing!" You exclaimed. "And this is such a major category, I'm honoured to even be nominated and the other actresses in this category are amazing, they each deserve an Oscar." You said. You started to thank everyone who had helped you along the way. "And I'd really like to thank my husband Jake. He inspired me to start acting and I wouldn't be where I am now without him. I love him and I hope that he'll get an Oscar too. Thank you everyone!" You exclaimed and you left the stage.

 

You went and sat down again. "That was a really good speech." Jake said. "Thanks." You replied. Soon the Oscars were over so you went back to the car with Jake. "I really can't believe I have 10 Oscars now." You said. "Yeah it's awsome!" Jake exclaimed. "But you know what's even better than winning Oscars?" You asked. "No, what?" Jake responded. "Being married to the best person in the world." You said. "Wow thanks, you're the best too." Jake responded and he leaned over and kissed you. "I have the best life ever." You said. "Yeah, I think we both have great lives." Jake agreed. You both got home and you went upstairs and changed into your pyjamas then you went into your bed; a few minutes later Jake got in beside you. "Good night, love you." You said. "Good night, I  love you too." Jake replied and he kissed you and then wrapped his arms around you. You soon fell asleep in Jake's arms.


End file.
